Say Something (Mordred Love Story)
by Chloe The Imaginative
Summary: Set during Series 5 When Lady Poppea arrives in Camelot and joins Arthur, Merlin and the knights on their quests and adventures, what could happen when she meets someone she's heard about from Merlin? -I know, I suck at summaries-
1. Prologue - Familiar Faces

"Father!"

I wake with a start and hear someone open my door. I sit bolt upright, scaring my servant, Amara, in the process.

"Oh! Sorry Amara. Bad dream." I apologise in the hopes of calming her down. I had a bad dream about my father because he has fallen gravely ill but I keep my spirits high and hope he recovers.

"It's alright, Lady Poppea." She replies, smiling slightly. But I see sadness in her eyes.

"Amara? What's going on? Is it my father?" I panic.

"He's asking to see you." Amara tells me solemnly. I nod and get up. I follow Amara out and she takes me to my father's chambers. She stops once we get to the door and gesture for me to go in. I enter and rush to my father's side when I see how pale he is. The light's fading in his eyes that were once so blue and filled with life, now they are dull and grey.

"Father?" I say quietly. He looks up at me and smiles faintly.

"Poppy." He breathes out.

"What is it father?" I ask as I take his hand in mine. He coughs a few times before answering.

"My time is almost up."

"No." I cry.

"Poppy, I'm dying." He croaks. He gestures slightly to the letter on his bedside table. "Take the letter to King Arthur Pendragon." He tells me.

"Y-you want me to g-go to Camelot?" I question. My father nods before coughing again.

"Take it to him and he will know what to do." I nod. The end of my father's life is drawing near, his life is leaving him.

"Of course, father" I reassure him and I suddenly become aware of the warm tears streaming down my face.

"Poppy, remember that I will always lo-" His sentence is cut off because he has taken his final breath.

"No!" I croak. "Father, don't leave me!" I cry. "FATHER?!" I shout through my tears.

Hearing my shout Amara comes rushing in with my father's manservant, Denevor.

"Lady Poppea, you must leave!" Amara exclaims.

"What?" I enquire, confused. Then I hear the shouts outside.

"Some thugs have heard of your father's weakness and are trying to take over." Denevor explains.

"And the other servants are trying to hold them back." Amara adds. "You must leave!" She tells me.

"No, I can't" I start, turning back to my motionless father. "I can't leave him! Not after he just-" I don't finish my sentence because it is too hard to say.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Amara huffs. Before I know what's happening, Amara throws my brown, velvet cloak over my nightgown and Denevor grabs me. He slings me over his shoulder and starts taking me away from my father. Amara follows us with the letter for Arthur in her hands.

"NO!" I shout. "PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM! LET ME GO!" I scream, hitting Denevor's back but he does not let me go.

"I'm sorry my Lady." Denevor says. "I can't do that. Your father wants you to go to Camelot, and that's where you're going." Realising it's hopeless; I stop screaming and hitting Denevor. They take me through a secret passageway that leads to the forest, not far from the small castle I live in.

* * *

We emerge into the forest where Flash, my white horse, is waiting. Amara stashes the letter into one of the many saddle bags on Flash's saddle.

"You will find your belongings in the saddle bags." Amara informs me as Denevor sets me on the ground. "We've packed enough food and water for your journey to Camelot."

"Thank you, Amara" I walk up to her and engulf her in a hug.

"My pleasure, Poppy." She smiles. I turn to Denevor and hug him.

"Thank you, Denevor." I say.

"You're welcome, Poppy." I walk over to Flash and mount him. Before I set off I turn to face Amara and Denevor.

"Thank you for everything." I tell them. "You have been the best servants anyone could ask for." They both smile at me.

"And we could never have asked for a better mistress than you, Lady Poppea." Amara replies.

"Or a better master than your father." Denevor adds with a sad smile. I nod my thanks to him.

"Goodbye." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Your father will always be with you, watching over you." Amara tells me. I send her a smile.

"Be careful." Denevor says. I kick my horse into a run and hear them shout after me;

"Safe journey!" Tears are streaming down my face; I want to turn back so badly. But I push myself to go on. The trees are whizzing by me as Flash gathers speed.

"Come on Flash." I tell my horse. "Get me to Camelot as fast as you possibly can." Flash picks up speed; he's always been the fastest horse around for miles. I cry and cry, letting my tears fall freely. _I had to leave. _I tell myself, _it was father's dying wish. I must make it to Camelot._

* * *

~A few days later~

Flash slows down to a trot as we approach the city gates of Camelot. It is early evening and the sky is getting darker. I have now changed from my nightgown to my simple green dress. The guard allows me to enter the city. Flash trots through the market and the people make a passage for me to get through them. Flash is now trotting through the courtyard and stops at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the vast castle. I dismount him swiftly and take out the letter for Arthur.

"Lady Poppea?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I turn towards the steps to see Sir Leon staring at me in disbelief.

"Hello Leon." I greet him. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. You were only 10-years-old, last I saw you." He laughs and I smile. But then he furrows his brows in confusion. "What brings you to Camelot? And without your father." My eyes turn sad as I look up at him.

"My father is dead." I say quietly. Leon puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You need to see the King." He states. I nod and a servant comes and takes my bags into the castle. She sets them down by the door then takes Flash to the stables.

"He's in the throne room. I'll take you to him now." Leon tells me and I follow him into the castle. I am lead through a series of corridors before we stop in front of two big doors that lead to the throne room. Leon signals for me to wait and enters the throne room.

* * *

"Lady Poppea Greystone of Caerleon (A/N: Pronounced 'Car-leon') is here" Sir Leon announces. He walks over and joins the other knights standing to one side. I walk in and stop in front of Arthur.

"Lady Poppea?" Arthur says in surprise. I curtsy in front of the King.

"It is I" I smile up at him. "Hello King Arthur." Arthur shakes his head.

"There is no need for formalities between us, we are friends." He smiles. "Even though it's been years since I last saw you. You were only a young girl at the time... And now look at you!" He gestures to me. "You've changed so much. You've grown into a young woman." I smile at him.

"A beautiful young woman." I hear someone whisper. My head snaps in their direction and I see one of the knights smirking at me. His slightly wavy, dark brown hair framing his face. The muscular knight next to him chuckles slightly.

I glance around the room to see who is in here. There are four knights; Leon, the muscular one, the one who called me beautiful and another knight with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. I see Gaius near to the door with a man stood next to him with black hair and blue eyes. My eyes fall on a beautiful woman with long brown, wavy hair sat in a chair next to Arthur's throne, _she must be the Queen. _I think to myself, I look back at Arthur.

"I suppose I should introduce you to everyone." Arthur says to me. He walks over to the woman and puts a hand on her shoulder. "This is my wife Guinevere."

"But please call me Gwen." She interjects, smiling kindly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile back at her. Arthur then walks over to the knights. He points to the one with the wavy dark hair.

"That's Gwaine." Arthur tells me. Gwaine winks at me causing me to roll my eyes. This makes the other knights to chuckle. Arthur gestures to the muscular knight.

"This is Percival." Percival nods at me and I nod back. Then Arthur indicates to the knight with the short dark hair.

"And this is Elyan, Gwen's brother." Elyan smiles at me and I return it. "Of course you already know Leon." Arthur strides over to Gaius. "You've met Gaius." Next Arthur points out the man with the black hair and blue eyes. "And this is my useless excuse of a servant, Merlin." The knights chuckle and I laugh a little.

"Thank you sire" Merlin says. Arthur returns to his throne and stand in front of it.

* * *

"Now" Arthur starts. "What brings you to Camelot?" My face fell slightly.

"I'm afraid I've come with bad tidings." I say solemnly. "My father, Lord Roran, is dead." I lower my head at the last word. "He caught a terrible illness and... and it got the better of him." Arthur looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, he was a good man. My condolences" I nod, and then I remember the letter my father gave me.

"And before my father died he asked me to come here and give you this." I tell him. I hold out the letter and Arthur takes it. He opens it and there is silence as he reads it. When he's finished he looks up at me.

"Do you know what it says?" He asks. I shake my head. "It's reminding me about the agreement my father had with yours. They agreed that when your father died you would be brought here, to Camelot. And my father would've taken care of you. But now that my father is gone this agreement falls to me." Arthur takes a step closer to me. "Your father speaks very highly of you. He says you are good with a bow and arrow and a fair sword fighter." I nod my head smiling.

"He wanted me to be able to defend myself." I say proudly.

"You may stay here in the castle." Arthur decides. "Camelot welcomes you with open arms." I smile at him.

"Thank you Arthur." I say.

"Merlin will show you to your chambers." Arthur says gesturing to his servant. Merlin steps forward.

"Of course sire." He says then he grins at me.

"You should get some rest." Arthur says. I nod and smile at him.  
"It was nice meeting you all." I say sweetly. Then I follow Merlin out of the room.

* * *

Merlin gets my bags from the doors to the castle and takes me to my chambers. I open the door, walk inside and hold the door open for Merlin. He smiles at my kindness and puts my bags at the end of my bed.

"Now, if you need anything Arthur's chambers are just across the hall." Merlin informs me.

"Thank you Merlin" I smile at him.

"I like you." Merlin states suddenly. I tilt my head to the side.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're polite and nice, unlike Arthur." This statement makes me laugh and Merlin laughs too. "I will leave you to rest now." Merlin puts a hand on my shoulder. "And I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Merlin." Merlin leaves so I change into my nightgown and get into the large bed. It's more comfortable than my bed was at home. But Camelot is my home now. I have done what my father wanted me to do. Next thing I know I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - Arthur's Bane Part 1

~Seven weeks after prologue~

I am sat at the round table waiting for Arthur and Gwen to arrive. I am sat next to Gwen, when she arrives, and Elyan. Arthur and Gwen walk in with Merlin and Sefa following. Gwen takes her seat on my right and Arthur stands.

"Noble knights of Camelot, Countrymen, friends, I welcome you to this meeting of the round table. For three long years we have been blessed; peace and prosperity. But now it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. Sir Gwaine set off for Ismir some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since." Arthur looks around at everyone before continuing. "At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the North. They found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the Earth." Arthur concludes. I bow my head remembering when Gwaine and Percival left for Ismir. Everyone files out of the room except Gwen.

"Poppy, how are you?" Gwen breaks the silence between us, she has been checking up on me ever since my arrival.

"I'm very well, thank you Gwen." I reply smiling. She nods and we both leave the hall.

* * *

Later on I am called to a meeting about the disappearance of Gwaine and his men. I have grown close with Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and all the knights. Merlin has told me about his many quests and adventures with Arthur and the knights. From helping a druid boy escape from Camelot to defeating many magical creatures. Arthur decided to carry on with my training and I believe he is impressed by my skills. I am even better than some of the knights. I am the last to arrive. Standing around the map is; Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Leon and Gaius. Merlin is stood by the door. They all look up as I enter.

"Poppy." Arthur greets. "You're just in time." I smile and stand next to Gwen.

"We know that Gwaine and his men crossed the pass here at Isulfur, but beyond that... There was no trace. The trail went cold." Elyan explains.

"What of the story that the fortress of Ismir has been occupied once more?" Arthur asks Elyan.

"I heard many rumours sire. All of them had one name in common; Morgana." Arthur stiffens at her name. He straightens up and addresses everyone.

"We have no time to lose." Arthur states.

"What is the rumours are true sire?" Gaius asks.

"It could be a trap." I add.

"The knights of Camelot do not abandon their own." Arthur retorts. Seeing his point, I do not press the matter further.

"Morgana knows that." Gaius replies. "She'll be waiting for you."

"These men have fought for me, bled for me." Arthur fires.

"May I make a suggestion." Gwen pipes up. "What if you were to take a different route?" Arthur looks at her. Seeing what she's onto I chime in.

"Approach Ismir from the West" I say for Gwen. Arthur's gaze switches from Gwen to me. Gwen smiles at me and nods to show I am right.

"Through Annis' lands." Arthur says.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise." Gaius says. Arthur turns to Leon.

"Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?" Arthur asks.

"I believe she would sire." Leon answers.

"Especially if I come with you." I say, everyone turns to look at me. "She was friends with my parents." Arthur sighs.

"It's too dangerous Poppy."

"But I can handle it!" I retort. "Please! You've seen my skills. You've helped me train. You know I am capable of doing this."

"I'll admit she would be useful." Elyan comes to my aid.

"Yeah, I've watched her train." Merlin chimes in. "She's better than me and you're letting me come." Arthur sighs again.

"Fine you can come-" Arthur starts only to be cut off by me.

"Yes!" I say in victory.

"But, it will be dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt." Arthur warns.

"I'll be fine." I shrug.

"Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn." Arthur instructs Leon who nods. "Remember if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions." Arthur glances at everyone. Gaius nods and so does Gwen. We all file out of the room.

* * *

I walk beside Gwen and she takes my arm.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She enquires. I become aware of Arthur ahead of us, listening to our conversation.

"Yes, I am sure. I don't like being left in a castle all the time. I like adventure." I tell her she smiles. "I always used to sneak out when my father wasn't looking. And he would take me hunting with him too." I smile at the memories. She nods approvingly, then lets go of my arm and walks off in a different direction. Arthur slows to join me. When I reach him he starts walking again.

"Make sure you are ready at dawn." Arthur informs me. "Bring your weapons and your servant should see to the rest."

"I shall be ready at dawn." I reply.

"Good." Arthur says. "Now where is my stupid servant? Merlin!" Arthur shouts. There is no reply. "MERLIN!" Arthur repeats louder. I laugh to myself.

"See you later Arthur." I say and wander off to get everything sorted for tomorrow.

* * *

I stride down the steps in the clothes I got for going on quests and hunts. I have my sword by my side and my bow and arrows slung over my back. I walk over to Flash and mount him. Merlin smiles brightly at me.

"Good morning Poppy. Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Good morning Merlin. I slept very well thank you." The others mount their horses and we set off, galloping to the forest.

I ride behind Arthur and Merlin. They start talking.

"Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive?" Merlin asks Arthur.

"I have to find out. We're knights of the round table; it's a bond we share." Arthur replies.

"I understand." Merlin nods.

"If it was you who disappeared Merlin, I wouldn't bother." I laugh at this. And we carry on riding through the forest.

* * *

We keep riding for a while until we reach the start of a gorge. We look down at the gorge and it seems to be empty.

"The gorge marks the starts of Annis' lands." Arthur turns to Elyan. "Take some men, follow the ridge line." Elyan nods and he departs with some men to follow the ridge line. The rest of us ride in another direction. The wind whistles around us as we ride through the gorge. Merlin keeps looking at the top of the ridges but Arthur looks straight ahead. Elyan rides back towards us.

"There's something you need to see." He tells Arthur. We follow Elyan then dismount when we reach the thing he wanted us to see. I stand beside Arthur and Merlin as they survey the scene in front of us. There are dead bodies of people everywhere. Arthur walks forward and everyone follows. We look through the small camp that has been set up. We search through but find nothing. I look around and notice Merlin is missing.

"Guys," I start. "Where's Merlin?" Arthur looks around but can't see anything.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls. But there is no answer. I spot a small cavern off to one side.

"Maybe he went through there." I suggest. Arthur follows my gaze.

"I'll go check." Arthur walks over to the cavern and enters it. A few minutes later Arthur walks out, shortly after Merlin follows. I release a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"We need to bury these people, and then we'll move out." Arthur instructs.

* * *

We set up camp and I lie awake because I can't get to sleep. I hear someone get up. I open my eyes slightly and see Merlin walking off. I think it strange but shake it off and try to fall asleep with little success.

* * *

We enter the throne room of Annis' castle. She looks up at us as we enter.

"Queen Annis." Arthur greets.

"Arthur Pendragon and Lady Poppea." Annis states as she stands and walks over to us.

"I am most grateful that you have allowed us safe passage through your kingdom." We all bow our heads in respect to the Queen.

"We are allies Arthur." Annis responds. Her stare switches to me. "Poppy, I am very sorry about your father, he was a remarkable man."

"Thank you Annis." I say. She looks back to Arthur.

"These are troubled times." She says.

* * *

Annis insists we stay for a banquet and Arthur agrees. Arthur is sat in between Annis and me.

"What you saw in the gorge is no surprise. Some months ago Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them Ismir." Annis informs Arthur.

"To raise an army." Arthur guesses.

"People say Morgana is tearing the citadel apart."

"Why?" Arthur enquires.

"She must be searching for something. I dare not think what."

"Then my men may still be alive." Arthur concludes.

"Yes." Annis answers. "There's every chance. I think it's time for some entertainment." Annis looks up at Merlin who is pouring me a drink. "I would love to see your fool perform. Given all his failings he must have some skills." Merlin smiles.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Arthur states making me snigger. "You heard the Queen. Jump to it." Merlin leans down to talk to Arthur.

"I'm not a fool." Merlin whispers.

"That's debatable." Arthur says. I laugh but try to hide it when Merlin playfully glares at me.

"And I don't have any skills." Merlin says.

"I know that, but we can't refuse the Queen when she's granted us safe passage can we?" Arthur starts clapping and everyone else joins in. Merlin straightens up and smiles. He walks into an open space and starts juggling three eggs. Then he starts juggling four. I glance at Arthur who looks gob-smacked. Then Merlin makes the eggs disappear and everyone claps again.

Annis turns her gaze to me.

"Lady Poppea, I've heard that you have to voice of an angel." She smiles. I blush and Arthur turns his head to look at me.

"Really? Poppy why didn't you ever tell me?" He questions.

"I don't know about having the voice of an angel. But I'm not bad at singing." I reply quietly.

"Nonsense! You must sing for us." Annis insists. Merlin is smiling smugly. I turn to Merlin.

"What are you looking so smug about?" I snap.

"Oh, nothing." He responds smirking. I glare at him then turn back to Annis and Arthur.

"You know what, Annis is right. You must sing for us." Arthur says. I roll my eyes and sigh heavily.

"If I must." I huff.

"You must." Arthur insists, he and Annis start clapping and everyone joins in. I stand and, when there's silence, start singing a song Amara taught me. **(A/N – The following song is by The Civil Wars ft. Taylor Swift it is called 'Kingdom Come')**

Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear

Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone

Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you

Run fast as you can  
No one has to understand  
Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come  
Fall back down to where you're from

Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, for you

Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here

Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, For you

Run, Run, Run Away  
Run, Run, Run Away

When I finish the hall erupts in applause and cheers. I sit back down to see Annis and Arthur staring at me.

"You really do have the voice of an angel." Annis states. Arthur nods, agreeing.

"Thank you." I smile. After that we all go to our rooms that Annis had allowed us to stay the night in. I get myself comfortable then fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

We leave early in the morning. The others ride ahead whilst Arthur and I walk beside Annis.

"Morgana has been devoured by hate, be careful." She warns us placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We will." He replies and Annis nods and removes her hand from his shoulder.

"Good allies are hard to find." She states. "I'd hate to lose one." Arthur and I nod then mount our horses. We ride off and catch up to the others.

* * *

The knights, Arthur and I are all sat around small fire eating and laughing. But Merlin is sat on his own. I nudge Arthur and nod in Merlin's direction. Arthur gets up and walks up to Merlin and crouches beside him. A few minutes later Arthur and Merlin get up and join me by the fire.

* * *

We arise at dawn and I help pack up our camp. But everyone stops and listens when we hear a horse that doesn't belong to us neigh. Everyone unsheathes their swords and I load my bow with an arrow. I lift the bow up and pull the string back to my face as I see silhouettes in the mist. I look around and see us surrounded.

"We're surrounded." Merlin exclaims, voicing my thoughts.

"We can't stay here." Leon states. A figure emerges on a horse and then I see who it is; Morgana. I put the arrow back in my quiver and sling my bow over my back.

"RUN!" Arthur shouts and takes off running. Merlin and I follow him. We continue running but our path is blocked by more of Morgana's men. We swiftly change direction and take off again. I unsheathe my sword as I am forced to fight some of Morgana's men. I stay close to Arthur and Merlin, mostly because Merlin is unarmed. I see Leon get injured by someone who I assume to be the leader, below Morgana. Arthur sees this too and runs to Leon to help. Arthur gets hit in the back and sent to the ground.

"Arthur!" I cry. Merlin hears me. We quickly exchange glances then we both run to Arthur. Merlin hoists Arthur up, puts Arthur's arm over his shoulders and starts to make for safety. I stay with them and strike down any men who try to attack us. We are out of the fight now but some of Morgana's men are scouting around. We take cover behind some bushes. I hear Merlin utter something in a strange language and a snake appears out of nowhere; scaring a horse that someone was riding. _Magic. _I think. _That was magic. Merlin has magic! _Merlin picks up Arthur again and he takes off.

"Come on Poppy!" Merlin whisper-yells, seeming to remember I was there. I get up and follow them into the nearby forest.

We stop and rest once we're sure it's safe. Merlin sets Arthur down and I get a small fire going. I sit next to Merlin and look at him.

"Merlin?" I question.

"Yes Poppy?"

"I saw what you did back there." Merlin goes pale. I glance at Arthur to check that he's unconscious. "You conjured up a snake, with magic." Merlin sighs.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"I won't tell anyone." I promise him. "I may be a noble, but you can trust me. I promise you I'll keep your secret." I smile at him. He lets out a breath.

"Thank you... so much." He smiles. I give him a hug which he returns. We pull back when Arthur grunts in pain. Arthur opens his eyes and looks around.

"What happened?" Arthur demands.

"You don't remember?" Merlin asks. Arthur shakes his head slightly. Then he seems to notice that it is only me, him and Merlin here.

"Where are the others? Leon, Elyan?" Arthur asks. Merlin and I exchange looks.

"There was nothing I could do, I had to get you to safety." Merlin tells him reluctantly. Arthur chuckles a little.

"What actually happened?" He asks.

"The usual," Merlin states, "I saved your neck." Arthur looks at Merlin disbelievingly.

"You saved me?"

"Yes, and I can juggle. I keep telling you I have many talents."

"Well... I helped." I interject.

"That I can believe." Arthur smiles. Merlin rolls his eyes and helps Arthur up.

"C'mon." Merlin says. We gather our weapons and set off.

* * *

We have been walking back for a while now until Merlin huffs, clearly fed up.

"Could we have a break?" He asks Arthur and me.

"As long as it's quick." I reply.

"I want to reach Ismir before dark." Arthur adds.

"Ismir?!" Merlin nearly shouts. "We are heading back to Camelot!"

"Navigation is not your strong point, is it?" Arthur comments, sarcastically. "Camelot is South-" Arthur points behind us "-Sunrise is where?"

"In the East." Merlin answers.

"And what have we been walking towards all day?" I ask.

"To our deaths! The three of us against Morgana, are you mad?!" Merlin exclaims angrily.

"I told you. I'm going to rescue my men." Arthur sighs.

"No." Merlin reaches out and grabs Arthur's arm. Arthur stops and so do I.

"If you're afraid, then go." Arthur tells him.

"I'm worried about you."

"Right, well I've tried sending you home but if you're not gonna do as I ask the least you can do is shut up." And with that Arthur starts off again. I follow him but Merlin hesitates. Arthur sees Merlin hasn't moved.

"Come on."

"You know if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will" Merlin threatens.

"Threatening a king's treason, Merlin." Arthur tells him.

"What about threatening and ass?!" Merlin grumbled in annoyance.

"Heard that!" Arthur called back. I laughed at them.

* * *

At night, we were cramped into a small hole to keep warm. It wasn't enjoyable. I was stuck in between Merlin and Arthur as they insisted that I kept warm. Merlin started talking, thinking that I was asleep. I kept my eyes closed and listened to their conversation.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Hm?" Arthur responded.

"I need to tell you something. The man, the old man in the village..." Merlin started.

"Just think about something else Merlin." Arthur mumbled.

"No I need you to listen to me. Before he died, he tried to warn me; he told me that you were in danger and that the danger was close."

"He was dying Merlin."  
"I think that he was a druid seer."

"You expect me to listen to a sorcerer."

"Why would he tell me that? He had no knowledge that I even knew you." There is a short pause of silence. "We have to turn back." Merlin whispers as I feel him sit up.

"I can't. Even if what he said were true; makes no difference."

"Arthur, without you Camelot is nothing. All that we've worked so hard to create, everything will be gone." Then I notice Arthur sits up.

"Look, no matter what adversity we face, we stand for what is right. To betray our beliefs Merlin, that is what would destroy everything we've strived for. I swear I'm going to recue my men. Or die trying."

"Then I swear, I will protect you or die at your side as I'm sure Poppy would if she were awake right now." Then they both lie back down and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of hooves and so does Arthur. We exchange looks then Arthur reaches across me and covers Merlin's mouth.

"Don't just stand there, find them!" I hear Morgana's cold voice fill the air. "I don't care how long it takes." We hear the retreating hooves of a horse then we find it safe to come out and move on.

* * *

Now we are travelling to Ismir again.

"If only we had horses." Arthur states.

"Or a pig." Merlin says.

"Can't ride a pig." Arthur points out.

"Nope but we could roast it. Herbs, parsnips and apples."

"Merlin." Arthur says.

"Oh, you're right we won't waste those apples we'll put them in a pie."

"Stop it." I tell him.

"I have to eat something." Merlin states.

"Me too. But there isn't any food here." I reply. Then Merlin spots two dead rabbits on the floor.

"Rabbits?" He says, confused. Merlin goes over to the rabbits then he bends down to pick them up. Arthur and I realise it's a trap.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushes forward but he gets caught in the trap with Merlin.

"I got them!" Merlin says. I feel something hit my head. Then everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes and almost close them immediately from the bright sky. I open them again and they adjust. I sit up and clutch my head in pain. I look around and see Merlin and Arthur stuck in a net but they are both asleep. My hand goes to my sword but it's not there. Then I realise my bow and arrows are gone too. I hear a noise then the net holding Arthur and Merlin snaps. They land on the ground with a thud. Then a few armed men surround us.

"I'm sorry." The leader says, stepping out. "Did we wake you?" Arthur rolls over and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Then the leader puts his foot on the blade to stop Arthur picking it up.

"Not so fast." Whilst the leader picks up the sword and examines it Arthur turns to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern. "You were out the whole night."

"I'm fine. But my head hurts a little." I reply, my hand going to my head.

"The king of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price. Alive or dead." He points Arthur's sword at him. "Any last requests?" Arthur looks back at me and Merlin.

"Let the girl and my servant go. They don't deserve to die like this." The leader laughs and me and Merlin get pulled to our feet by the men. They drag us away from Arthur. The leader prepares to strike Arthur.

"If you're going to kill him. You'll have to kill me first." Merlin states, standing strong. The leader smirks and turns the sword to face Merlin.

"Merlin." Arthur warns.

"You'll have to kill me too." I say and step up beside Merlin. The leader smirks.

"Poppy!" Arthur snaps. "Both of you step aside."

"You know I never do as I'm told." Merlin fires back.

"And you know I won't just sit and watch my friends die." I tell Arthur. The leader steps forward and raises the sword. Arthur moves to stop him but is restrained by a guard. And at the same time someone shouts.

"STOP!"

Merlin and I both turn around to where the voice came from. The man who the voice belongs to walks towards us. Merlin steps in front of me protectively, although I don't understand how this man approaching us is more dangerous than the others.

"Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?" He questions. The leader nods and laughs before walking off. I look back at the man who stopped the leader and realise he's quite attractive; dark hair and pale green eyes. **(A/N: some people say his eyes are blue but if you look closely then they are green.) **He walks over to Arthur and holds his arm out. After hesitation Arthur takes it and the stranger helps him up.

"You don't remember me do you?" The stranger asks Arthur. "You saved my life once, many years ago." A look of realisation crosses Merlin's face.

"Poppy, you remember when I told you about the druid boy we smuggled out of Camelot?" Merlin asks me not taking his eyes of the stranger.

"Yes, I remember that one the most." I reply. The stranger looks at me for a few seconds then back at Arthur.

"Well, this is Mordred." Merlin announces. Arthur looks at Merlin and the stranger smiles, proving Merlin's right.

"Hello Arthur."


	3. Chapter 2 - Arthur's Bane Part 2

_~Previously~_

_"You don't remember me do you?" The stranger asks Arthur. "You saved my life once, many years ago." A look of realisation crosses Merlin's face._

_"Poppy, you remember when I told you about the druid boy we smuggled out of Camelot?" Merlin asks me not taking his eyes of the stranger._

_"Yes, I remember that one the most." I reply. The stranger looks at me for a few seconds then back at Arthur._

_"Well, this is Mordred." Merlin announces. Arthur looks at Merlin and the stranger smiles, proving Merlin's right. _

_"Hello Arthur."_

* * *

We are currently tied to the back of a wagon and are being pulled through the snow. I am walking in between Merlin and Arthur. Merlin's gaze never leaves Mordred as he walks near the front.

"Remind me, Merlin –how did we end up like this? Oh, yes. You were thinking about your stomach as usual." Arthur speaks. Mordred looks back at us, his eyes lock with mine for a second. Then he turns around "I told you it was a trap." Arthur points out.

"And I told you to go back to Camelot." Merlin retorts.

"Guys! This really isn't helping!" I snap.

"Halt!" Ragnor shouts as we all come to a stop. **(A/N – Even though Poppy doesn't know his name, it's so much easier to use his name.) **Ragnor dismounts his horse and as he walks over to us, Merlin speaks.

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana. We need to get out of here. We need a plan." I nod in agreement. Ragnor reaches us and punches Arthur in the stomach.

"You speak when you're spoken to!" Ragnor snaps, glaring at me and Merlin. I help Arthur stand up straight and give him a concerned look.

"I'll be fine." He whispers.

"Are you sure?" I reply. Arthur nods in reply.

"Faster!" Ragnor says as he reaches the front and mounts his horse. Merlin goes back to staring at Mordred. _Why is Merlin staring at Mordred, specifically Mordred? _I ask myself. The wagon lurches forward and I stumble but Merlin stops me falling and steadies me. I huff to myself. _This is going to be a long journey._

* * *

We stop to make camp and Arthur lies down to sleep. I sit with Merlin a few feet away from Arthur's shivering form. Merlin is staring at Mordred. _Again!_ I was about to ask why he keeps staring at Mordred when Ragnor picks up his sword and points it at Merlin.

"What are you gawping at?" Mordred looks over at us and I take a sudden fascination in the snow beneath my feet. Ragnor spears a bred roll with his sword and waves it in our direction. "Is this what you want?" He taunts. "Catch." He throws it in snow, purposefully out of our reach. Ragnor and his men all start laughing, apart from Mordred.

"Maybe we should feed them." Mordred inputs, surprising both me and Merlin.

"What for?" Ragnor states.

"They'll be skin and bones." Mordred points out. Ragnor shrugs, not caring. "What about the Lady Poppea?" Mordred asks. "Surely she shouldn't be left to starve." I raise my eyebrows, wondering why he is trying to help us.

"The Lady Poppea shouldn't even be here. Morgana can do what she wants with her. Morgana wants slaves, not hogs for the fire." Ragnor comments. Mordred turns to Ragnor.

"Then slow the pace." He says through gritted teeth.

"The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my money." Mordred looks back at us and his eyes meet mine for a few seconds before I look down. But I can feel Mordred's eyes still on me.

* * *

Dawn comes around slowly and Arthur is still asleep. Merlin and I, however, cannot sleep. We sit shivering in silence. We were, that is, until Mordred came over to us. He knelt down in front of us and pulled some bread out from underneath his coat.

"Do you want them?" He asks.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin questions. Mordred looks over to Arthur.

"He once saved my life. I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me." The last part seemed more directed at Merlin than at me. "You fear me, Emrys, don't you?" Mordred glances at me before looking back at Merlin and lowering his voice. "I know the hatred and suspicion with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learned to hide my gifts." He put the bread down by Merlin's feet. "I promise, your secret is safe with me." Mordred looks at me again before standing up and turning to walk off.

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismir?" Merlin enquires. Mordred turns back to us.

"The Diamair." Mordred replies.

"What's that?" I ask. Mordred switches his gaze to me.

"In the language of my people it means 'the key'"

"The key to what?" I ask.

"The key to all knowledge." Mordred responds before walking off.

* * *

Soon we are off again, but Arthur collapses due to lack of water.

"Whoah, stop!" Merlin calls out. Everyone stops, Ragnor dismounts and strides up to us.

"He needs water!" I say. Ragnor walks forward so he is stood over Arthur.

"Get up!" He spits and kicks Arthur in the ribs. Then Ragnor pulls Arthur to his feet. "Not so much of the great warrior now, are you?" Ragnor comments.

"Here. I'll help him." Merlin says, standing next to Arthur. Ragnor walks back to the front and mount his horse. Merlin and I look at Arthur and he winks at us. I look at his hands and see a knife he must have stolen from Ragnor. Arthur turns around and keeps walking.

* * *

Whilst walking Merlin and I look at Arthur and nod our heads, showing we are ready to begin our escape. Merlin steps ahead and releases all the barrels and crates in the wagon. They all fall to the ground. Everyone comes to a halt and Ragnor rides to the back.

"Who did this?" He demands. When there is no reply he shouts; "Who?!" Arthur nods his head in Merlin's direction.

"We need to rest." Merlin states strongly. Ragnor dismounts and strides over to Arthur, Merlin and I.

"Right, you can rest-" Ragnor unsheathes his sword "-forever!" Arthur punches Ragnor in the face, knocking him out. Then he throws the knife at one of the men. Merlin uses his magic to make a horse rear up. The rider drops his sword and I grab it. Arthur grabs a sword from the wagon and Merlin grabs an axe. I stab one of the men. Arthur grabs a crossbow. Arthur, Merlin and I run away from Morgana's men.

* * *

We come to a stand-still as we come across a rather big gap in the ground. Arthur throws the crossbow to the other side.

"You've got to be joking." Merlin says looking at Arthur.

"Do you have a better solution?" Arthur says as he breaks into a run and leaps across. He successfully lands and takes cover behind a mound of snow. I look behind us and see two of Morgana's men following us.

"We haven't got all day Poppy, Merlin!" Arthur yells at us. Merlin runs at the gap and jumps over it. He nearly falls but Arthur helps him up. One of Morgana's men appears but I stab him with my sword. Another one comes but Arthur shoots him with his crossbow. Arthur shoots a second man as he appeared.

"Hurry up Poppy!" Arthur yells.

"I can't do it." I admit.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Arthur tells me.

"Just jump Poppy. I won't let you fall." Merlin says. I glance over my shoulder to see Mordred rapidly approaching. I take a deep breath, start running and leap. I close my eyes as I jump. I feel myself land but I keep my eyes clamped shut. I feel someone put their hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay Poppy." I hear Arthur say. "You made it. You can open your eyes now." I open my eyes and see Merlin using his axe to try and make it harder for someone to jump the gap. Merlin successfully destroys a ledge, making it almost impossible to safely jump the gap. Mordred stops on the other side of the gap. Arthur raises his crossbow and Merlin lays a hand on my shoulder. Mordred doesn't do anything to try and stop us. He just stands there. He stares at us for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. Merlin turns to Arthur, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why did you spare his life?" Merlin hisses.

"He couldn't come after us." Arthur states.

"He was leading us to our deaths!" Merlin shouts.

"He showed us kindness" Arthur reasons.

"You should've killed him!"  
"What is wrong with you?" I ask Merlin.

"You had the chance!" Merlin replies, ignoring me.

"We escaped, didn't we?"

"Next time we might not be so lucky." Merlin looks at me and I give him the 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"I love your optimism. Come on, we need to keep moving." Arthur says and we start running through the snow of Ismir.

* * *

"You know what they say Merlin, -appearances can be deceiving." Arthur says to Merlin.

"Not in this case." Merlin replies as we reach the fortress of Ismir that Morgana is supposedly using.

* * *

We were hiding behind a mound of snow watching Ragnor, Mordred and Morgana's men walk into the fortress.

"I told you, you should've killed him when you had the chance." Merlin says to Arthur. "We'll never make it in there." Merlin clarifies, looking up at the fortress.

"There's always a way Merlin." Arthur responds.

* * *

"Climbing through the garbage disposal. That's your idea!" I hiss at Arthur.

"How did you talk me into this?" Merlin asks.

"Good question." I state.

"It's genius, you two." Arthur says too cheerily for my liking.

"Genius!" Merlin snaps. Just then a load of rubbish fell through right in front of Merlin.

"You've got a bit of um... carrot in your hair." Arthur informs Merlin. "At least I hope its carrot." Merlin throws some rubbish at Arthur.

"Hurry up!" I whine. "The faster we crawl through the faster we will be out of this dump!"

"She's got a point." Arthur points out, earning some more rubbish to be thrown at him. Then we continue on but I spot Arthur with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you're enjoying this?!" I say to him.

* * *

We emerge out and creep over to a window that overlooks the entrance to the tunnels. We watch as slaves work and the guards keep them moving.

"Ready?" Arthur asks. I nod.

"For what?" Merlin says through gritted teeth.

"Our carriage awaits." Arthur tells us as he starts moving again. Merlin and I exchange glances before following Arthur. We hide in mine carts and when we are sure we are in the tunnel and the guards and slaves are gone we get out. We stay out of sight and observe the slave and guards.

"The place is crawling with Saxons." Merlin states.

"What did you expect?" I speak. Merlin glares at me and I just smile back.

"Then we'd better make sure we blend in." Arthur says then he moves through the tunnels.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispers as we follow him.

* * *

We knock out some Saxons and put on their armour over our clothes.

"Let's try and find the knights." I tell Arthur when we're ready. Arthur nods and we search for them. I spot Percival.

"Arthur, look!" I say pointing to Percival. "There's Percival." Arthur follows where I'm pointing and we approach Percival. Arthur puts a hand on Percival's arm but he snatches it away. Percival turns to us.

"Arthur!" Percival says in surprise.

"You didn't think we'd just leave you here did you?" Arthur responds. A relieved smile makes its way onto Percival's face.

"Where are the others?" I enquire.

"They're um..." Percival looks around. "Scattered around."

"Gwaine?" Arthur questions.

"Saw him a couple of days ago, but..." Percival shakes his head slightly. Arthur places a sword in the cart Percival was pushing.

"See if you can use it to find some more."

"Arthur." Merlin warns as some Saxons enter the area we are in.

"Do what you can to free the others." Arthur whispers to Percival. "We'll find Gwaine." And with that we continue to search.

* * *

All of a sudden someone jumps out at us with a torch. Arthur stops the torch from hitting him. Then I see who it is.

"Gwaine!" I cry out.

"Trust you not to be doing any work." Arthur laughs.

"It's about time." Gwaine breathes. Merlin wanders off past me, Arthur and Gwaine. We all follow Merlin's gaze and see a strange glowing creature that looks a lot like a human. Except it glows blue and is very tall and thin, it looks skeletal.

"They're friends. Good friends." Gwaine says to the creature. It stares at us for a while then it takes off into the tunnels.

"What was that?" Arthur asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I owe it my life."

* * *

We make our way back to where Percival was. I notice how empty and quiet the tunnels have become but I shake it off.

"Something's wrong." Merlin states. We all turn to look at him.

"The Saxons." I realise. Merlin nods.

"Where have they all gone?" Merlin finishes.

"First there are too many and now there aren't enough. Are you ever happy?" Arthur speaks. We all continue walking except Merlin. A few moments later, Merlin runs up to us.

"What was that?" Merlin says.  
"What?" I ask.

"Feel, the wind." Merlin replies. Just then I hear a strange noise.

"That wasn't the wind." Gwaine states. Suddenly a creature that looks like a dragon comes bounding down the tunnel. Arthur pulls me behind him, then pushes Merlin and I forward. We start running away from the creature. We find a small space between some rocks and hide there. The creature runs straight past, not noticing us.

"Was that what I think it was?" I ask.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon from?!" Arthur exclaims.

"I have no idea." Merlin responds. "Get Gwaine back to Percival. I'll lure the dragon the other way." Arthur puts a hand out to stop Merlin.

"Merlin, I've always known you were stupid, but not that stupid." Arthur reasons.

"No, I really am that stupid and if you don't believe me, watch!"

"Merlin!" Arthur yells. Merlin runs off and I follow him before either Arthur or Gwaine can stop me.

"POPPY!" I hear Arthur yell but I don't turn back. I kept running after Merlin.

* * *

I find Merlin crouching in front of the small dragon.

"You can't speak." Merlin realises.

"Poppy! Merlin!" Arthur shouts.

"Go." Merlin tells the dragon. The dragon shakes it's head. "Ithi!" Merlin orders. The dragon goes and Merlin stands up.

"We need to find Arthur." I state. Merlin nods and we set off to find him.

"What was that back there?" I ask Merlin.

"What was what?" Merlin questions.

"You said something to the dragon in a strange language. What was it?" I ask.

"I am the last of the dragon lords." Merlin tells me.

"Oh." I say. "So you can command dragons?" I guess.

"Yes." Merlin replies. "Arthur!" Merlin shouts.

"Arthur?" I call.

* * *

Merlin and I rush into a cave to find Arthur on the ground with Morgana standing over him. Mordred a few steps behind Morgana. They turn to us as we enter. Morgana uses her magic to throw Merlin against the wall.

"MERLIN!" I scream. Morgana steps forward and grabs my arm.

"Now, now Poppy. Let's not make a scene." Morgana soothes as she pulls me back over to Arthur.

"Morgana" Arthur starts. "Please." Morgana doesn't listen and stabs Arthur. I try to run forwards to him but Morgana tightens her grip on my arm. I let out a whimper and I think I see Mordred give me a look of... sympathy?

"Don't speak, dear brother. It's too late." Morgana says menacingly. Just as she's about to finish Arthur off, Mordred steps forward and stabs Morgana. Morgana lets go of my arm and collapses to her knees. I step back bewildered by what I've just seen.

"Mordred?" She whispers before she falls to the ground. Mordred looks at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

"Yes." I respond. "We should get Arthur out of here." Mordred nods and pulls Arthur up. Mordred supports Arthur and I lead us back through the tunnels. Not long after, we come across Percival, Gwaine and the other knights. Gwaine has his sword raised.

"It's okay." I reassure them. "It's just us." Gwaine lowers his sword.

"Poppy. Arthur." Percival says. Percival and Gwaine walk forwards and take Arthur from Mordred. They begin to make their way out of the tunnels. I turn to Mordred.

"You can come with us." I tell him before following the others. _I wonder how Merlin's doing... I shouldn't have left him there. Well, I'm sure he'll find his way back._

* * *

I stand on Arthur's left, slightly behind him, as the knighting ceremony for Mordred goes on. Arthur decided to make Mordred a knight because he saved our lives.

"Arise, Sir Mordred, knight of Camelot." Arthur announces. Mordred stands and smiles at Arthur, who smiles back. Mordred then looks at me and I smile at him. Mordred turns around and the hall erupts into applause as Mordred makes his way out of the hall.

I step out of the hall and see Merlin leave. Mordred looks at me and I walk over to him.

"Congratulations _Sir_ Mordred." I smile putting emphasis on the word 'sir'. "You are now a knight of Camelot." I finish.

"Thank you" Mordred smiles.

"I realise I never thanked you earlier." I start "For saving both mine and Arthur's lives." I clarify.

"You're welcome." Mordred smiles again.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Death Song of Uther

I am reading through a book about magical creatures that I found in the library. But I am pulled from reading about a gryphon when I hear a knock at my door.

"Enter" I called. Merlin opens the door and walks in.

"Poppy, Arthur would like to see you in Gaius' chambers." Merlin informs me.

"What on Earth for?" I enquire.

"It's about a strange horn he was given." He replies.

"Right." I nod and follow him to Gaius' chambers. When we enter I see Gaius standing with a small horn in his hands and Arthur is stood a few paces away.

"What's this all about then?" I ask.

"The horn of Cathbad" Gaius states. "When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the horn of Cathbad was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world." Arthur says.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the great purge I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltain, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of the ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe." Gaius warns.

* * *

The chatter of the knights can be heard all around the hall as I sit at the head table on Arthur's right, Gwen is on his left. It's the anniversary of Arthur's coronation but Arthur just stares straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Arthur then whispers something to Gwen then he arises and walks out of the hall. I shoot Gwen a questioning look.

"It's the anniversary of Uther's death." Gwen explains. "Arthur's just gone out for a little while." Gwen smiles at me. "I think one of the knights has taken a liking to you." Gwen glances towards the knights then back at me. I look out at the knights and spot Mordred looking at me. He holds my gaze for a few seconds before looking down and I think I see him blushing. Over the weeks I'd become friends with Mordred and I found out that he's actually quite nice.

* * *

_~Dream~_

_Blood covers my hands and it also covers my blue dress. I look up and see my sword embedded in my father's abdomen. Then I hear a sickly voice fill the air._

_"...His blood is on your hands... ...It's all your fault... ...He's dead because of you! ...You made him fatally ill!" The voice rises. "YOU KILLED HIM!" It screams._

_"Poppy!" I hear a muffled voice say. "Poppy, wake up! Poppy."_

My eyes snap open and I bolt up, nearly hitting someone's head in the process. My tear-stained cheeks are warm with fresh tears.

"Poppy! Poppy it's okay. It's me, Mordred." Mordred soothes. "You're fine. It was just a bad dream, alright?" I nod and start sobbing. Mordred pulls me into his arms and holds me while I cry into his chest.

"I-it was s-so hor-horrible." I cry. Mordred strokes my hair.

"It's not real. It was a dream. You're fine now."

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I've calmed down a little.

"I heard you crying from my chambers, next to yours. I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you."

"Thank you."

"I suppose I should go now." Mordred starts to get up. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Can you stay with me?" I look up at him. "I-I'm scared."

"Of course" Mordred lies down next to me and puts his arm around me. I lay my head on his chest and try to fall asleep again.

* * *

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth." Leon informs us as we listen to a patrol report at the round table. Arthur thought it was best for me to attend all meetings at the round table because I proved how useful I could be. I have learned battle strategies from my father and I am skilful with a sword and bow and arrows. "This includes; 30 troops at Bawtry, 15 at Talan, 10 at Chime, 9 at Brune-" Suddenly the doors to the hall fly open as if the wind blew them. Leon looks at Arthur and he nods to tell Leon to continue. "11 at Burwelle-" There is a loud bang as the candelabra falls onto the round table causing everyone to jump. I look up and I conclude that someone must have done something to the chain because it wouldn't break of its own accord.

* * *

"I wonder what caused the chain to break." Gwaine says as I walk out of the hall with him and Percival.

"I don't know." Percival says.

"I don't think it just broke." I voice my thoughts. Gwaine and Percival look at me.  
"What do you mean?" Gwaine enquires.

"You think someone sabotaged it?" Percival guesses.

"Yes." I confirm. "The question is, who."

"You should tell Arthur." Percival tells me.

* * *

"The axe must have fallen of the rack." Percival states as Gaius puts a bandage on the wound.

"I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound." Gaius responds.

"Not as surprised as I was" Percival remarks.

"Quite." Gaius murmurs. "You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange..." Percival mentions.

"What's that?" Merlin queries. Percival looks round at him for a second.

"Just before it happened, I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me." Percival shakes his head.

"There's something strange going on around here." I muse. Percival looks at me.

"Have you spoken to Arthur yet?" He asks.

"Not yet." I utter.

"You need to." Percival advises. Gaius hands Percival a poultice.

"Apply a second poultice in the morning, and no training." Gaius commands.

"Thank you, Gaius." Percival mutters before getting up and leaving.

* * *

I notice there is something off with Merlin.

"Is there something wrong Merlin?" I query.

"Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling us." Gaius chimes in.

"No. Why would you say that?" Merlin appears annoyed.

"Because there usually is" Gaius grills.

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton." Merlin admits.

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers..." Gaius snaps.

"I tried to stop him. He was insistent." Merlin justifies. Merlin shakes his head.

"What is it Merlin?" I interrogate.

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind." Merlin speaks. I nod.

"I know what you mean." I voice. Gaius and Merlin look at me. "There is something strange going on here. Think about it; the doors to the Council chambers randomly blow open."

"Just a strong gust of wind" Gaius interjects.

"But what if it wasn't" I insist. "What if, there is a presence here, in the castle. The candelabra fell and an axe embedded itself in Percival's shoulder. These things don't just happen!" I point out.

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit." Gaius elaborates.

"What happened if they did?" Merlin demands.

"They'd release the spirit into this world." Gaius proclaims.

"Arthur must have looked back." Merlin guesses.

* * *

"What?" Arthur demands.

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit." Merlin declares.  
"And what makes you think that?" Arthur questions.

"Did you look back?" I request. Arthur looks up at us.

"As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?" Merlin quizzes.

"I may have glanced round for a second." Arthur admits.

"In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit." I announce.

"All these strange things that have been happening; the candelabra falling onto the Round Table?" Merlin adds.

"Yes, because the chain broke." Arthur explains.

"The axe falling on Percival?" I retort.

"It was an accident." Arthur responds.

"Was it?" Merlin challenges.

"Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?" Arthur asks in disbelief.

"The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King. You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous." Merlin explains.

"I know my father. He wouldn't do these things." Arthur shakes his head.

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy" Merlin reasons.

"Merlin's right. Who knows what he's capable of?!" I speak.

"Enough! That's enough. Leave me." Arthur orders. Merlin and I stand our ground. "Go!" Arthur says sternly. Merlin and I turn and leave.

"He won't listen!" I exclaim after Arthur's door closes. "We have to do something!"

"I'll think of something." Merlin assures me and we part ways.

* * *

Later on I am called to Gaius' chambers because something happened to Gwen. Merlin explained how he found Gwen to Arthur and me.

"You know this was Uther." Merlin verbalises.

"We don't know what happened." Arthur denies Merlin's comment.

"So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire" I retort.

"You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen." Merlin adds.

"He wouldn't do this." Arthur denies again.

"I think he just did." I say, earning a glare from Arthur.

"I know how hard this is for you." Merlin says.

"Gaius, how is she?" Arthur requests.

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal. I have given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life." Gaius informs him. Arthur looks at Merlin.

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her." Arthur voices.

"But she was a serving girl before she was a Queen. Merlin told me what happened last time he found out you had feelings for her. He accused her of witchcraft and planned to have her burnt to the stake." I reason. Arthur just stays silent until Gaius starts to walk out.

"Gaius." Arthur calls and Gaius stops in front of us. "What do you about ghosts?"

* * *

Gaius starts making some kind of potion that, I guess, will help us.

"We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. You must use The Horn of Cathbad to reopen the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing... only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world." Gaius informs.

* * *

Gaius puts three bottles, of a strange, sickly yellow colour, in front of Arthur and Merlin on the table in Arthur's chambers.

"The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world." Gaius tells Arthur and Merlin. Arthur and Merlin pick up a bottle each. Merlin removes the cork and sniffs the potion and he immediately covers his nose.

"Is it safe?" Arthur asks. Gaius hesitates.

"I can't say I'm entirely sure." Gaius admits.

"There are three bottles." Arthur points out. Gaius nods.

"I thought you might want Poppy to take the potion as well, for her own safety." Gaius responds.

"I will only drink it if I know it's safe." I reply.

Merlin brings the bottle up to his lips but stops when Arthur doesn't do the same.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asks.

"To see if it's safe." Arthur states.

"So, if I don't die, you and Poppy will take your own" Merlin suggests.

"Precisely" Arthur answers simply. "Get on with it." Arthur demands. Merlin downs the potion in one gulp but appears fine. "Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." Arthur says before downing his potion as well. But he nearly spits it out. "Eurgh! That... that is the foulest thing I've ever tasted." Arthur gasps.

"Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?" Merlin breathes out. Gaius just smiles at the two and I burst out laughing. Arthur and Merlin turn to glare at me.

"I-I'm sor-ry." I gasp out still laughing. "I-It's ju-just the lo-ok on y-your faces!" I say between fits of giggles.

"Just shut up!" Arthur says. "You've got to take it too." I instantly stop laughing and the smile drops from my face. "Go on then." Arthur smirks.

"I hate you." I state before downing the foul liquid. I slam the bottle on the table and start coughing. "I can't _believe_ you let me drink that!" Arthur smiles at me and I glare at him. Arthur, Merlin and I leave.

"I have an idea." I state. "You guys go that way." I point to the right. "And I'll go this way." I point to the left, and then leave before either Arthur or Merlin could object.

* * *

I turn the corner and bump straight into someone.

"Merlin!" I exclaim, stumbling backwards.

"Oh, sorry Poppy." Merlin apologises. "Have you seen Arthur?"

"No." I respond. Then we hear a loud bang coming from the Throne room. Merlin and I share a look. Then we speed off towards the Throne room, but I have to pull up the skirt of my red dress slightly to prevent myself from tripping over. Merlin and I enter the Throne room through a side door. We spot Uther advancing towards an unconscious Arthur.

"Get away from him, Uther!" Merlin warns. Uther stops in his tracks. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

"This is _my_ kingdom." Uther turns to face us. "You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy! And you Poppea cannot stop me either!"

"I am much more than that!" Merlin stands strong. Uther sends a bench flying towards Merlin but he deflects it with his magic.

"You have magic." Uther breathes.

"I was born with it." Merlin exclaims.

"I made you Arthur's servant" Uther utters. "You are a sorcerer?"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom!" Uther yells and starts towards us.

"You're wrong. You're wrong." Uther stops. "About so much, Arthur is a better and more worthy King than you ever were."

Uther turns to me with an accusing glare.

"You knew he had magic! But you kept that secret!" Uther yells, he starts charging towards me but Merlin sends him flying back through the doors.

"Thanks." I tell Merlin.

"Anytime" He answers. "Stay with Arthur." Merlin commands before running to the doors and forcing them open. And he vanishes down the corridor.

* * *

I rush over to Arthur just as he starts waking up.

"My father." Arthur groans as he sits up.

"Merlin's gone after him." I reply. Arthur looks at me.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he was headed towards the armoury." I respond, not knowing how truthful that was.

"Then we have no time to lose." Arthur says whilst grabbing the horn of Cathbad and getting up. We both head off towards the armoury.

* * *

"It will give me great pleasure killing you." We hear Uther say. Arthur and I burst into the armoury and see Merlin pinned up against the wall with Uther stood in front of him. Uther has a sword pointed straight at Merlin's heart.

"Father!" Arthur calls. Uther lowers the sword as he turns to face us. Arthur raises the horn up so Uther can plainly see it.

"Arthur." Uther breathes. "No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

"You've had your turn. Now it's mine." Arthur says with tears in his eyes. Arthur puts the horn to his lips.

"Merlin has-" Uther starts but is cut off when Arthur blows the horn. We watch Uther's spirit rise up until it disappears. We all sigh in relief. I put my hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"That must have been hard for you." I say quietly. Arthur nods and a few tears fall. I hug Arthur comfortingly and he hugs me back.

"Is anyone gonna help me?" Merlin calls out to us. Arthur and I pull back laughing.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another's Sorrow

_~Dream~_

_Running. I am running through a dark forest at night. The hooves of Morgana's horse can be heard galloping behind me as she chases me. I don't know how I got here but Morgana came out of nowhere. Suddenly I am flung forwards. I try to get up but discover I can't, Morgana's magic is holding me down. Morgana is now standing over me._

_"You shouldn't run from me Poppy." Morgana sneers and leans forward. "You cannot escape your death. You will die, but yours is only the beginning. First you. Then that knight Mordred, it's so obvious that you like each other. I will make him watch you die." Morgana smirks. "Next will be Merlin and all the knights. And finally, I'll kill Arthur too." Morgana starts laughing evilly then darkness engulfs me._

I wake up sweating and gasping for breath. I slowly sit up then I get up. I walk over to my window that overlooks the courtyard and open it. I breathe in the cool fresh air of the night. I stand there for a few minutes before someone knocks quietly on my door. I go over to my door and open it to find Mordred stood there.

"Poppy, I've just finished my night patrol and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Mordred smiles shyly at me.

"I'm alright." I assure him "But I just had a bad dream."

"Another one?" Mordred asks. It was not surprising for me to have another nightmare. I'd been having them for a while now and nobody except Mordred knew of them.

"Yes. It was about Morgana." I say quietly. Mordred stiffens at the mention of her name.

"May I come in?" Mordred requests. I nod and step aside so Mordred can enter. Once he's inside I shut the door and turn to face Mordred. I tell Mordred about the nightmare I just had. "Now you really need to go and see Gaius." Mordred states.

"No." I refuse, stubbornly.

"Why not?" Mordred demands. "They're getting more and more frequent. I can't and won't just stand by as you go through this. Gaius can help. He can make the dreams stop. Please, just go to him." Mordred pleads. He steps closer to me so now he's stood in front of me. "I'll go with you, if you like?" Mordred offers.

"Thank you." I whisper and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses my hair.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. Things will get better." Mordred soothes and I believe him, I'm not sure why. But I do.

* * *

The next morning, I discover that Princess Mithian arrived at the castle during the night along with her servant Hilda, who looks strangely familiar. I am called to the Throne room to hear Mithian's story. As usual, I sit on a chair to Arthur's right, Gwen to his left.

"They came at night without warning." Mithian begins as Merlin helps her sit down in front of Arthur. "We were... unprepared. We could not hold them."

"This was three days ago, you say." Arthur says. Mithian nods.

"His men, they showed no mercy. They cut us down like... corn." Mithian hesitates a lot; she's probably traumatised by these past events. Gwen looks at Mithian with sympathy.

"Odin had no care for the suffering he causes." Arthur states gently.

"And your father?" Gwen asks hopefully.

"He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape."

"Where is he now?" I enquire carefully.  
"We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further." Mithian is almost crying by this stage. "Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him."

"I see." Arthur responds.

"My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope." Mithian breathes as tears start to cascade down her cheeks.

"Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you." Arthur tells her kindly.

"Thank you, my Lord." Mithian cries. Arthur dismisses us and I walk over to Mithian.

"We will find your father." I assure her. "You will see him again. I promise." I smile comfortingly at her and she hugs me.

"Thank you, Lady Poppea. You are most kind." I lead her out of the Throne room with Hilda following us.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwen and I are all assembled in Arthur's chambers. There are various maps spread out over the table.

"Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient tomb of King Loath. That's three leagues from our border." Arthur starts.

"Mithian can lead us there?" Leon suggest whilst looking to Gaius for confirmation.

"She's recovering well." Gaius nods.

"Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights" Arthur begins.

"We could be over the border and back again in a matter of hours." Elyan finishes.

"Exactly" Arthur confirms.

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius interjects.

"Yes Gaius."

"Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this you could have an entire army at your banks." Gaius points out.

"That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedreff and leave with the rising sun." Arthur plans.

* * *

I walk down the steps to see everyone off to rescue Mithian's father. I, however, decided not to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Arthur questions me.

"Yes. I thought it might do me some good if I did some extra training." I tell him.

"Well, don't work yourself too hard" Arthur smiles.

"Good luck." I smile as he mounts his horse. I stay stood on the steps until they leave my field of vision, then I go back into the castle.

* * *

I stand in the training grounds with my bow in my hand and my quiver of arrows on my back. In front of me stands a target. I reach behind me and pull an arrow out of my quiver. I hold the bow with my left hand. I point my bow towards the ground and place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest. I then attach the back of the arrow to the bow string with the nock. I raise and draw my bow. I use my right hand to pull back the bowstring. I aim for the target, and then I let the arrow fly. It sails through the air before embedding itself in the centre of the target.

"YES!" I cheer. "First shot!" I repeat this several time with similar success. After I've fired about my 8th arrow I hear clapping behind me. I turn to see Mordred smiling at me.

"Very impressive" Mordred says. "You're very skilled with a bow." He compliments.

"Thank you." I smile.

"But how skilled are you with a sword?" Mordred wonders and I smirk.

* * *

Mordred and I are practising in a sparring match. Nothing much has happened; I attack, he blocks, he attacks, I block. Well, it was like that until Mordred knocks me over and my sword flies out of my hand. Mordred stands over me with a big triumphant grin on his face.

"I win." He states and I huff. Mordred hold his hand out to help me up. I take it but pull him down next to me.

"The sun was in my eyes." I argue, rolling onto my side to face him.

"Liar" Mordred teases, turning to face me.

"I'm not lying." I deny.

"Whatever you say, _liar_."

"I hate you." I respond.

"Ouch, like a stab in my heart." Mordred touches his chest in fake hurt.

"Very funny." I cross my arms over my chest.

"It is very funny." Mordred murmurs. Before I know what's happening, Mordred leans in and I do too. Our lips meet and I swear sparks fly. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before we pull apart, smiling and blushing. That night, I had no nightmares.

* * *

The next day I am stood by a window in my chambers, humming to myself. A knock sounds at my door.

"Come in." I call out. The door opens and Gwen walks in.

"You seem happy today Poppy." Gwen notices.

"I am." I agree.

"Would that have something to do with a certain young knight?" Gwen smiles as she stands in front of me.

"I don't know what you mean." I reply innocently.

"Oh, I think you do." Gwen says, smiling still. "I saw you and Mordred, yesterday, in the training grounds, together." I blush at the memory of the kiss Mordred and I had and look down. Gwen laughs a little. "It's about time." I look up at her. "It was so obvious you liked each other. I knew it was only a matter of time. Even Arthur agrees that you and Mordred clearly have feelings for each other." Gwen steps towards me and hugs me. "It made Gwaine jealous." She whispers and we both start laughing.

* * *

I have just been informed that Rodor's rescue party are returning, so I rush outside to meet them. I race down the steps just as the horses come to a stop.

"It's good to see you all back safely." I exclaim. Then I spot Mithian's father dismounting a horse. "And you found Rodor."

"Yes, we were successful on our mission" Arthur smiles but then it falters. "We did have some difficulties though."

"Like what?" I enquire.

"Hilda was Morgana in disguise." Arthur informs me.

"I thought she seemed familiar." I muse. "Well at least you're all back safely." Mithian walks over to me and hugs me.

"You were right." She declares. "You said we'd find him. You said I'd see him again. You promised me and you kept it." She smiles.

"I hardly did anything to keep that promise. I just had faith in Arthur and the knights." I smile.

* * *

Gaius is treating Rodor, whilst Merlin, Mithian, Gwen, Arthur and I watch.

"Your wounds are painful, sire but superficial. You'll heal in time." Gaius tells Rodor.

"Thank you Gaius." Rodor says sincerely and Mithian smiles.

"Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands." Arthur announces.

"All thanks to you." Mithian responds.

"Well everyone played their part."

"I know I played mine. Arthur-" Mithian starts.

"Mithian, you don't need to apologize. You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing had it been my father." Arthur interrupts.

"I'm not as fortunate to have a king such as you" Mithian smiles.

"It's I that's fortunate. Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of its friends." Arthur states.

* * *

A while later I find myself talking to Arthur.

"Guinevere told me about you and Mordred." Arthur voices seriously.

"D-did she?" I say trying to keep my voice steady. Arthur nods. Then a huge grin spreads across his face.

"I mean _finally_." Arthur laughs. "The knights were starting to make bets on how long it would take." I try not to react but I can't help it so I smile.

"Was it really that obvious?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Well Mordred couldn't keep his eyes off you. He would smile at the mention of your name and he always said nice things about you." I smile at this. _I never thought my life would take this turn._

* * *

**A/N – PLEASE READ! Sorry this chapter's quite short. But anyways, I was wondering about what to do for 'The Drawing of the Dark' (The episode where Kara appears) and I thought maybe I could make it so Kara is actually Mordred's sister. What are your thoughts? Should Kara be Mordred's sister? (It makes things so much easier for me if she is Mordred's sister!)**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Disir

I stand beside Merlin as we watch the knight's train. Currently Arthur is training Mordred. They stare at each other for a few seconds then Mordred strikes first. Arthur blocks it with his shield and they clash swords. It goes on like this for a while but then Mordred kicks Arthur down. Mordred tries to land a blow but Arthur rolls over and quickly gets up. Mordred takes another swing and Arthur grabs his arm. Mordred falls to the ground and Arthur draws his sword, pointing it at Mordred. Then Arthur sticks his sword in the ground and helps Mordred up.

"You're getting good Mordred, very good." Arthur says.

"My Lord" Mordred replies, flashing a smug smile in my direction.

"I may have to start trying soon."

"My Lord!" Merlin calls and walks over to them, clapping. But Arthur and Mordred just walk past him, ignoring him as Arthur tells Mordred how he can improve. Merlin doesn't look pleased so I stroll over to him. Mordred and Arthur smile at me as I pass them and I smile back.

"At least try to look happy Merlin!" I comment when I reach him.

"They completely ignored me." Merlin whines.

"That's just because Mordred is a new knight, he has to learn a lot. It'll soon pass." I reply.

"I just hope you're right." Merlin mumbles walking off.

"Oh, bye then" I huff and walk into the castle.

* * *

"Poppy!" I turn around to see Mordred hurrying towards me.

"Good afternoon Mordred." I smile.

"You seem happy." Mordred smiles and quickly pecks my lips.

"Well I just saw a great knight improving his combat skills." I smirk.

"And who might that have been?" Mordred jokes and I roll my eyes. Just then Merlin runs up to us.

"Poppy, you're needed in the Throne room." Merlin informs me.

"Duty calls." I smile at Mordred.

"I'll see you later." Mordred replies. I turn and follow Merlin to the Throne room.

* * *

"What news from the East, Sir Leon?" Arthur requests as Leon walks in.

"Serious news, I'm afraid, sire. As you know, a few days ago, our garrison in the Forest of Brechfa intercepted the man who goes by the name of Osgar." Leon reports.

"The sorcerer?" Arthur questions.

"The same. They were trying to apprehend him when he used his powers to escape. I am sorry to report... Sir Ranulf was mortally wounded."

"Sir Ranulf? He was a loyal and true knight." Arthur muses. "Place all the men in the eastern territories on high alert." He orders.

"Yes Sire" Leon nods.

"I personally shall lead a patrol to bring this Osgar to justice" Arthur announces. Everyone exchanges worried looks. "Be ready at dawn." Arthur whispers to me then he walks out.

* * *

I've just finished getting everything ready for tomorrow when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I call. Mordred enters and comes straight over to me.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Mordred beams.

"What?" I enquire.

"Arthur has asked me to join the patrol to Brechfa!" He tells me excitedly.

"That's brilliant Mordred!" I exclaim, hugging him.

"I assume you're coming?" Mordred says.

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Mordred kisses me before leaving and I smile to myself.

* * *

I walk down the front steps in my outfit for patrols and things. I hear the knights laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I demand when I reach them.

"They're bullying me." Mordred pouts.

"We're just having a laugh!" Gwaine states and I roll my eyes.

"Crazy people." I mutter as I approach Flash and mount him. Arthur, Merlin and Mordred all mount their horses.

"Let's go." Arthur calls out and starts to leave. I kick Flash into action beside Arthur. Merlin hangs back, saying something to Gwen. "Merlin!" Arthur summons and Merlin catches up with us.

* * *

"It is a tradition." Leon states.

"Goes back years" Elyan adds.

"We all had to do it on our first patrol." Percival finishes.

"Mordred, what on Earth are you doing?" Arthur says, glancing back. I look back to see Mordred riding his horse backwards. I look forwards again and try to suppress my laughter.

"Melding the saddle, my Lord" Mordred answers.

"As in the ancient tradition... of melding" Gwaine explains and I roll my eyes.

"Ah! Of course." Arthur agrees. "I trust your breechers are on inside out."

"My Lord?" Mordred asks, confused. The knights laugh.

"Knock it off guys!" I whine.

"Hmm... how about... no!" Gwaine says.

* * *

A little way down the path Gwaine puts his arm up, signalling for us to stop. Gwaine dismounts and peers at the mud.

"It's Osgar. He's close." Gwaine announces. We all dismount, I un sheathe my sword, and scout around the trees. Percival pulls a ripped piece of fabric off of a thorn bush.

"He's getting careless." Percival shows Arthur the fabric.

"Sire." Mordred points ahead of us. I look up and see a figure retreating into the forest. We all split up; Percival and Leon go right, Gwaine and Elyan go left, Arthur, Merlin, Mordred and I go forward.

* * *

I hear a twig snap behind us and we all whirl round and see Osgar stumbling towards us.

"Stop!" Arthur yells.

"Sire... My name is Osgar." Osgar breathes out, falling to his knees.

"I know who you are." Arthur says as we approach him, swords raised.

"I am sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King." Osgar declares.

"What right have you to pass judgement?" Mordred grills. He steps in front of me protectively.

"No man is above the Disir, however royal. It is my duty to pass their judgement on to you, dread King. My sacred duty." Osgar pulls out a strange trinket with mysterious markings on it. "Your hand, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur hesitantly holds his hand out and Osgar places the trinket in Arthur's palm. Confusion crosses Arthur's face as he gazes at the trinket. "It is done."

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur enquires.

"It is both judgement and fate. You have waged war on the people of the Old Religion. Now the ancient gods answer you. The Disir have spoken. The circle of fate begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown." Osgar says. Merlin tenses as Osgar speaks the last sentence.

"What nonsense is this?" Arthur demands.

"It is not too late, Arthur. Not too late to find the true path. Redeem yourself. No further chance shall be given." Osgar then collapses, dead.

* * *

I shiver in the cold night as I sit beside Mordred in front of a small fire. Mordred moves closer to me and puts his arm around me. Merlin strides over after he finished checking Gwaine's injuries after we discovered that he and Elyan were attacked by Osgar.

"How is he?" Arthur asks.

"I've applied poultices, he'll make a full recovery." Merlin responds.

"You're a skilled physician, Merlin" Mordred says.

"I've watched Gaius, that's all."

"He also makes a very fine breakfast, as you'll soon discover, eh, Merlin?" Arthur says. Merlin ignores him. "Now I've offended him." Arthur whispers, causing Mordred to chuckle and I smile. "Come, Merlin, warm yourself, have a drink. To young Mordred, and his first successful mission"

"Hey!" I exclaim. "You never did that for me!" Arthur shakes his head smiling.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Percival smirks.

"No." I sulk. Mordred smiles and pokes my side. I turn to face him and he unexpectedly kisses me.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Congratulations." Merlin says unhappily.

"If he died and was granted eternal happiness, I do believe he'd find reason to be miserable. Come, Merlin, we've triumphed."

"Osgar could have easily killed you." Merlin points out.

"But he didn't, did he?" Arthur voices.

"He was a sorcerer, it was quite within his power" Merlin reasons.

"He was deranged."

"And the rune mark?" Merlin asks.

"A trinket, nothing more. Here" Arthur tosses the trinket to Merlin, who catches it. "I'll have the jeweller mount it as a memento of our success."

* * *

"Arthur!" I shout as I hurry down the steps.

"You're not coming." Arthur says before I can speak.

"Why?" I demand.

"It's too dangerous."

"It's too dangerous." I mimic.

"Look, the Disir are the highest court of the Old Religion. They are very powerful; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And neither do I" Mordred cuts in.

"What?! Mordred can to go and I can't!" I exclaim.

"You're still not coming."

"But-" I object.

"You're staying here." Arthur orders.

"Fine!" I huff and walk over to Mordred.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you." I tell him.

"I'll be fine." He reassures me.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Mordred agrees. I hug him tightly.

"Good luck." I say. Mordred pulls away and kisses me.

"Urgh!" Gwaine complains. "Don't wanna see that."

"Then don't look." Percival rolls his eyes.

"Does it annoy you?" I tease. Mordred starts kissing me again, much to Gwaine's displeasure.

"I love you." Mordred mumbles.

"I love you too." I smile. "I shouldn't keep you from your quest." I say. I hug Mordred again then step back as he mounts his horse. I stand on the steps as I watch them leave. Mordred glances back at me, smiling and I smile back. When they are out of sight I go out onto the training grounds.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Go and get Poppy." Arthur yells. "She needs to know about this." I rush over to my window, but only see Arthur and Percival run inside the castle. Not long after Percival enters my chambers.

"Poppy! Come, quickly." Percival takes off and I follow him. We run to Gaius' chambers but Percival stops me before I enter. "This may come as a shock." Percival warns, putting a hand on my shoulder. I enter Gaius' chambers and see Mordred lying on the bed, unconscious. I gasp and rush over to him. Arthur gestures for me to sit on a stool next to Mordred. I sit and take Mordred's hand in mine. Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Merlin is right. This is no ordinary wound. There is magic at play." Gaius informs Arthur.

"Can you save him?" Arthur demands. I would've asked this but I can't speak as my vision clouds with tears.

"I am but a physician, there are limits to my knowledge." Gaius says regretfully.

"There must be something that can be done." Arthur reasons.

"Perhaps. I shall do everything in my power, sire." Gaius casts me a worried glance. Arthur squeezes my shoulder.

"Let me know the moment he improves or..." Arthur trails off and glances at me, concerned.

"I shall." Gaius nods. Arthur leaves. Gaius looks at Merlin, then at me. "Poppy, I need you to fetch me some water."

"Can't Merlin do it?" I say quietly. "I don't want to leave him."

"I know, but I need Merlin here to help me."

"I won't be a moment." I reluctantly let go of Mordred's hand and leave Gaius' chambers.

* * *

On my way to get water, Percival crosses my path.

"How is he?" Percival asks falling into step beside me.

"No improvements yet, Gaius is going to do everything he can." I respond.

"And how are you?"

"Gaius doesn't know if he can save him." My voice cracks. "I can't lose him, Percival. I can't." I try to swallow a big lump in my throat. "I don't even know what happened to him."

"He was wounded by the staff of a Disir. The staff was aimed at Arthur but Mordred jumped in front of him. He saved Arthur's life."

* * *

I enter Gaius' chambers and give Gaius the water. Then I take my seat next to Mordred again. I take Mordred's hand again and try to hold back tears.

"Merlin and I need to see the King. We'll be back shortly." Gaius announces then he and Merlin leave.

"Oh Mordred, you promised me you'd be fine. You did." I croak as tears silently stream down my face. "Don't leave me. I love you. Please come back to me." A few minutes later Gaius and Merlin come back. Merlin runs off to his room then comes out with a bag packed.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"The Disir." Merlin yells in answer as he leaves. Gaius walks over to me with a bottle of purple liquid in his hand.

"Here. Drink this." Gaius holds the bottle out to me. "It will help you to sleep." I cautiously take the bottle from him.

"About that..." I take a deep breath. "I've been having trouble sleeping; nightmares."

"When did they start?"

"Several weeks after my father's death"

"Having nightmares after the death of someone so dear is normal. But I can make you a sleeping draught to help."

"Thank you Gaius." I smile. I remove the cork from the bottle Gaius gave me. I sniff it and it smells of berries. I lift the bottle to my lips and down the purple liquid which tastes of blackberries. I lay my head on the side of the bed and soon fall asleep.

* * *

I feel someone stroking my hair. I open my eyes and blink in disbelief. Mordred is sat up, awake and smiling at me.

"Mordred!" I smile and quickly engulf him in a hug. Mordred laughs. When we pull away I hit Mordred's arm. "That is for scaring the life out of me!" I hit him again. "That is for breaking your promise." Then I hug him again. "That is for being alive." Then I kiss him. "And that... was because I love you."

"I love you too" Mordred smiles. Then I notice Gaius stood at his table.

"Gaius, why didn't you wake me?" I enquire.

"You needed your sleep." Gaius replies. "Arthur and Merlin should be back soon."

"We should meet them when they arrive." I state, meaning Mordred and I.

* * *

Just as Arthur and Merlin arrive, Mordred and I walk through the doors, holding hands, to meet them. Arthur looks like he can't believe his eyes but Merlin's expression I can't read. Mordred lets go of my hand and he and Arthur hug each other.

* * *

I stand watching Arthur train Mordred again. Mordred nearly wins and disarms Arthur. The knights and I cheer. Arthur picks Mordred up and Mordred smiles at me. I clap and smile at both Mordred and Arthur. _I'm so glad he's still alive. _


	7. Author's Note

I'm kinda stuck on how Poppy will be involved in the next chapter. The next chapter is The Dark Tower (where Morgana kidnaps Gwen) and I'm not sure if Poppy should...  
1) Stay in Camelot with Mordred  
2) Go with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights  
3) Go with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights AND Mordred (I would be adding him to the episode/story)  
Or, 4) Get kidnapped as well as Gwen  
I don't know. So I've come to you guys, my lovely readers, to ask what you guys think Poppy should do. So, what should she do?


	8. Chapter 6 - The Dark Tower

Gwen lays a bunch of daisies on her father's grave. I do the same to my father's grave. Arthur had a grave made for my father even though his body is not here. It is a place where I can mourn his loss. We both stand on either side of Elyan. Elyan puts his arm around Gwen.

"Even after all these years I still miss him." Gwen sighs.

"He was a good father" Elyan states. "I'm glad we came."

"So am I." Gwen smiles and puts her hand over her brother's hand that's resting on her arm. I nod in agreement. They both turn to leave but I stay, my eyes are fixed on my father's grave. A hand touches my arm.

"Poppy?" I hear Gwen's voice speak. My gaze remains on my father's grave. Gwen steps in front of me. "We should go back now."

"Yeah" A few tears cascade down my cheeks. Gwen hugs me and I gratefully hug her back. She pulls away and we walk back to the horses.

* * *

"I think they'd be proud" Leon voices, talking about my father and Gwen's father.

"My father, particularly of Elyan" Gwen adds.

"Me?" Elyan asks surprise in his tone.

"Not because you're a knight, but because of the man you've become" Gwen elaborates.

"I don't think so." Elyan disagrees.

"She's right" Percival speaks.

"Absolutely" Gwaine agrees. "You're outstanding, especially when it comes to trying to sweet talk the ladies if nothing else."

"Don't listen to him." Elyan retorts.

"No, Elyan loves only one woman." Percival responds.

"Who?" Gwen questions.

"You!" Elyan answers.

"Tell me! I'm your sister." Gwen tries to persuade.

"Did Arthur not say?" Gwaine cuts in.

"Arthur never tells me anything." Gwen says.

"Be he did tell you who Gwaine's in love with." I chime in.

"Himself" Gwen looks at Gwaine. The knights laugh, but I laugh the most.

"Shut up!" Gwaine groans. Everyone stops laughing except me. "Pack it in Poppy! Everyone one knows who you're in love with."

"You're just jealous." I retort and everyone laughs again.

* * *

As we enter a field, a snake comes across our paths, making the horses uneasy and rear back in fear.

"Run!" Gwaine shouts. Another snake appears just as Leon falls off his horse.

"You're still the Queen and you're a royal. Get to the trees! Go!" Elyan orders Gwen and I. Without hesitation, Gwen and I ride off as fast as we can into the trees.

* * *

Morgana suddenly appears in our way. Gwen yelps in surprise and we hastily turn around and start to gallop the other way. Then I feel myself get wrenched away from my horse. I hit the ground and fall into darkness.

* * *

~Third Person~

Morgana walks over to the two unconscious women on the floor. She crouches next to the Queen and Lady Poppea and smirks.

"Sleep my ladies." She says softly. "For it could be some time before you do so again." Morgana rises and waits for the women to awaken.

* * *

Knights carry Leon and Percival to Gaius' chambers. They enter and place Leon and Percival on two beds.

"Merlin, hollyhock" Gaius calls for Merlin's assistance.

"One drum?" Merlin asks.

"Two drums" Gaius responds.

"Lungwort?" Merlin asks.

"Three grains" Gaius, again, responds. Arthur and Mordred hurry into the room.

"What happened?" Arthur enquires.

"We were riding. We came upon a nest of snakes." Elyan gestures to Percival and Leon. The two newcomers look around in search of the two women who should be there, only to find them absent.

"Where's Guinevere?" Arthur demands.

"And Poppy?" Mordred adds. Elyan looks back at the two with sorrow in his eyes. Arthur and Mordred glance at the others, who look sad.

"Where are they?" Arthur repeats.

"I told them to get away. They fled..." Elyan shakes his head. Arthur and Mordred share a look. Then they both storm out. Merlin runs after them.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls desperately.

"We ride at dawn." Arthur informs his servant. Arthur and Mordred continue walking through the halls of the castle. Merlin looks back at the door to Gaius' chamber to see Elyan. Both friends exchange worried looks.

* * *

~Mordred's P.O.V~

I stand in Poppy's chambers. I pick up one of her bracelets and start to look at it. The door opens but I don't turn around to see who it is.

"Mordred" I hear Arthur's voice.

I keep Poppy's bracelet with me as I turn to face Arthur.

"Merlin said that there was evidence of sorcery, from Percival and Leons' snake bites. And Gaius suspects Morgana's involved."

I clench my fists at the mention of Morgana.

"I lost Guinevere once before. I will not lose her again. And you will not lose Poppy." Arthur steps towards me. "We will bring them home." Arthur and I clasp hands.

* * *

~Third Person~

The next morning Arthur, Merlin and the knights, including Mordred, set off on their quest to save their loved ones.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

I slowly open my eyes and sit up.

"Oh good," Morgana's cold voice reaches my ears, "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." I notice my hands are tied. Morgana walks over to Gwen and strokes her cheek, waking her up. Gwen quickly sits up and faces Morgana.

"Good morning my Lady" Morgana sneers. Gwen discovers her hands are tied. She looks at me and notices my hands are bound too.

"What do you want with us?" She demands.

"I thought we could play a little game." Morgana smirks.

"A game?" Gwen says not believing Morgana.

"To find out just how much Arthur loves you" Morgana answers venomously. Morgana looks over to me, "And to find out how much Mordred loves you."

"It won't work" Gwen shakes her head.

"You underestimate their feelings" Morgana states.

"They're not stupid!" I snap.

"We'll see." Morgana drawls.

"They'll know you've taken us." Gwen tells her.

"They'll know it's a trap." I add.

"They will." Morgana raises her eyebrows. "But they'll still come." Morgana stands and walks over to her horse. I don't notice the tears running down my face until Gwen wipes them away.

"It's okay Poppy," She soothes. "We'll be okay. We'll make it out of this."

* * *

~Mordred's P.O.V~

We find Gwen's horse and Poppy's horse tied to a tree. Elyan dismounts and observes Gwen's saddle while Percival dismounts from his horse and observes Poppy's saddle. They both find the saddles broken.

"They must have been knocked from their mounts by some force." Leon deduces.

"Here!" Gwaine shouts "Tracks. They're heading east."

"Let's go!" Arthur calls out.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

Gwen and I stumble behind Morgana as she rides on her horse. Gwen's gasping for breath whereas I'm okay. Gwen collapses from dehydration. Morgana stops and dismounts her horse. She strides over to Gwen and hold out a water canteen to Gwen.

"Here" Morgana offers. "Is it too good for you now that you're Queen?" She says coldly.

"I don't want anything from you." Gwen declines.

"Just my crown" Morgana retorts, removing the cork from her canteen. She holds it out to Gwen. "Drink it." Gwen looks appalled. "You may need it."

"Why?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to know." Morgana smirks. She lifts the canteen and pours all the water onto the floor in front of Gwen, torturing her. Then Morgana walks back to her horse and mounts it. We start off again and Gwen groans as we start being dragged. _Come on Mordred and Arthur. _I plead inside my head. _Save us._

* * *

Morgana drags us through a burning desert. Gwen and I stumbling behind as we approach a tall, dark tower. She takes us inside and unties Gwen and I from her horse.

"Come" Morgana orders. An evil smirk is present on her pale face. "I've got to show you both to your rooms."

* * *

~Mordred's P.O.V~

Percival leads us on foot with his horse beside him.

"It's getting too dark" He states as he squints to see the tracks we've been following.

"We'll keep heading east." Arthur declares.

"We've lost the trail." Merlin informs him.

"Then we'll retrace the tracks." Arthur retorts as he turns around.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls, Arthur ignores him. "I'll talk to him." Merlin tells us. I dismount my horse and kick a rock angrily.

"Mordred-" Elyan starts.

"She can't be far." I state.

"I know. We have to work together. We'll make camp and pick up the tracks tomorrow." Elyan tells me as he sets up camp. I stare sadly into the trees.

"Where are you Poppy?" I whisper.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

Morgana cuts my bonds after throwing Gwen in a room. I rub my aching wrists.

"Go" Morgana commands. She pushes me in front of her as she directs me to a winding staircase.

"Why am I not in the same room as Gwen?" I enquire, my voice shaking slightly.

"You'll never know. But it's worse than where you're going; that I can assure you." Morgana smirks. "Keep moving." She takes me to a small room and shoves me inside. "This is where you will stay. Enjoy." She slams the door shut, leaving me alone in the dark room.

"MORGANA!" I yell. "Oh, please Mordred find me." I whisper as I fall to my knees.

* * *

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I stare into the fire, thinking about Guinevere. I look over my shoulder and see Elyan stood alone, staring into the forest. I get up and walk over to him.

"Elyan," I say. Elyan shakes his head slightly.

"If I'd stayed with them..." Elyan trails off.

"You saved Percival. You saved Leon." I point out.

"But not my own sister"

"We cannot blame ourselves."

"She raised me. You wouldn't understand."

"I do." I respond.

"I don't know what I'd be if it wasn't for her." Elyan admits. "...Can't explain."

"You don't have to." I put my hand on his shoulder and lead him over to the others.

* * *

Someone screams, causing me to jolt awake. I sit up to find that it was Leon who was screaming. Everyone else has woken up as well.

"It's alright." Merlin reassures approaching Leon.

"The tower" Leon breathes heavily.

"Dream" Merlin tries to calm Leon down.

"Everything in its shadow was dead and..." Leon trails off, "the sound, it was like... like children screaming"

"And the rain that fell was like blood." Percival continues. "I had the same dream. I was lost in a forest and the trees had claws and when I finally escaped it, there was a plain..."

"Empty as far as the eye could see," Leon furrows his brow. "Except-"

"Rising into the sky was a black pillar of stone." Percival finishes.

"A tower so dark, it could swallow the sun." Leon adds. Now I know exactly what it was they were dreaming about. And by the look on Mordred's face, he knows too.

"The dark tower" I inform the others. Everyone looks at me, wanting me to explain. "It's a place where every young knight is told to dread and rightfully so. It's where many have met their end."

"I've never heard of it." Merlin responds.

"I have." Mordred pipes up. "It is said even the mere mention of it can bring doom to those that hear it." I nod.

"Well, let's not mention it again." Gwaine says. "I was having a dream about eating a cheese that tasted of apple pie. Anyone else have that dream?" No one responds. "You're all missing out." Mordred glares at Gwaine as he settles down to sleep. Everyone settles back down again except Merlin.

* * *

Merlin goes over to his things. I stand and follow him.

"Why would they both have that dream?" I demand.

"Poison," Merlin answers, "must still be coursing through their veins."

"But the same dream?" I grill.

"Arthur, Morgana conjured those snakes, Leon and Percival would be dead if that was what she wanted" Merlin reasons.

"So what are you saying?" I enquire.

"She planted those visions in their minds. It's a trap. She's luring you to your doom."

"At the tower" I realise. "That's where she's taken Guinevere."

"And Poppy" Merlin adds.

"But why did Morgana take Poppy? If it was me she's after why not just take Gwen and leave Poppy?"

"I don't know. Maybe to get back at Mordred for betraying her"

"Perhaps"

* * *

~Mordred's P.O.V~

"I've decided to journey to the dark tower." Arthur announces. I turn to look at him. "It's my belief that Guinevere and Poppy are imprisoned there. I don't know what horrors will be waiting so I'll travel alone."

"No!" Elyan and I say in unison.

"I'm sorry. I've made my decision."

"No way in _hell_ are you going without me." I walk over to Arthur.

"You can't stop me either, Arthur." Elyan stands. "Gwen's my sister." Arthur nods.

"Nor me Arthur." Percival speaks up. "She's our Queen. And Poppy's of royalty too."

"And they're both our friends." Leon adds.

"They're maidens in a tower, damsels in distress. I was born for this moment." Gwaine stands up. Arthur looks at Merlin.

"You can turn back Merlin"

"I made you a promise remember?" Merlin replies. "We'll get them both back." Arthur nods and we all set off.

* * *

We come upon a cliff overlooking a forest and the plain where the lone dark tower stands.

"The dark tower" Arthur muses.

"How do we get to it?" Merlin asks.

"Through the impenetrable forest" I answer.

"But it's-"

"Impenetrable." Gwaine cuts Merlin off. "Exactly"

"We can't possibly get through there!" Merlin exclaims.

"We must." Arthur insists.

* * *

We leave our horses behind and cut through the vines in the forest. Gwaine's cloak gets stuck on a thorn and rips it free. Then he starts furiously hacking away the vines, causing all of us to stop and stare at him.

"Keep going." He says.

* * *

Percival's sword breaks when he cuts a branch out of his way.

"Blunt anyway." He says as he throws it on the ground. Merlin hands him another sword.

"Don't stop." Arthur calls out from beside me, at the front.

"We've lost the path." Percival calls back.

"We'll keep heading north." Arthur tells him.

"How do we know which way is north?" Gwaine demands.

"The ivy" Arthur states. "Pale leaves face south. Dark leaves face north." Gwaine picks up some ivy and examines it. We continue to fight our way through the mess of branches, vines and ivy.

* * *

We come across a small clearing where we can see the tower.

"We're on the right course!" Leon exclaims, relieved.

"We should reach the tower by sundown." I say.

"We need to pick up the pace." Arthur calls out, determined. He takes off and I quickly follow him.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

The door suddenly opens and light comes flooding into the room. Morgana stands in the doorway.

"Hello Poppy. Enjoying your stay?" She asks.

"What do you want?" I spit at her.

"I thought you might want something to eat." She walks away, leaving the door open. I cautiously follow Morgana down the stairs to the room Gwen is being held in. Morgana opens the door.

"Come. Let us have something to eat." Morgana walks down the stairs. I watch Gwen get up and almost run out of the room to me.

"Poppy!" She sighs in relief as she hugs me.

"What has Morgana done to you?" I enquire.

"There were people screaming and-"

"Come!" Morgana snaps. Gwen and I cling to each other as we walk behind Morgana.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

Arthur and Mordred lead us through the forest.

"We should have made it out of the forest by now." Leon states. Arthur spots a red bit of fabric on a thorn.

"Look!" Arthur calls out and takes the red fabric off the thorn.

"What is it?" Gwaine asks. When he sees it he lifts up his cloak showing a hole in it.

"How can that be?" Elyan questions.

"We have gone round in a circle." Mordred says.

"We have wasted, AN ENTIRE DAY!" Arthur yells in anger and throws his sword into the ground.

"Let's make camp for the night." Leon suggests. Arthur and Mordred crouch on the ground.

"A whole day and we've gotten nowhere" Mordred sighs in defeat.

"Get some rest and pick up fresh in the morning." Leon says. Elyan sits on a branch, frustrated. I walk over to the three despairing men.

"I made you a promise." I say, Arthur looks round at me. "Remember?" I looks at Elyan, "We will bring her home." Next I turn to Mordred. "And Poppy" I walk back to the others. _I refuse to give up hope and abandon two of my friends._

* * *

~Morgana's P.O.V~

"Eat." I say as I place some food in front of Gwen. "Here. Food always makes me feel better." Neither Gwen nor Poppy touch their food. I sit down opposite Poppy. "Would either of you prefer some chicken?" They both remain silent. "You must eat. You're both fading away."

"I don't know what cruel trick you're playing." Gwen speaks. "But we will not be broken by you."

"I thought this would be nice." I shake my head slightly. "I know how lonely you both must be, all by yourselves in those rooms."

"Then why are we separated?" Poppy asks.

"I don't want to listen to you both, crying to each other. At least you're not shackled and there's daylight. You can move. You can see."

"You expect us to be grateful?" Gwen scoffs.

"I too have suffered Gwen." I admit. "I spent two years living in darkness. Spent two years chained to a wall at the bottom of a pit." The two are silent. "But you did not know?" Gwen and Poppy shake their heads. "I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this. If you want me to take you back up there?" I start eating and Gwen and Poppy remain silent again.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

A noise wakes me up and I sit up. I scan the forest and see movement in the bushes. I get up and move towards the trees. I glance behind me before following the fast moving thing in the undergrowth. I look at a branch and I am startled to see a small, nymph-like creature.

"Welcome to my realm, Emrys." She greets. _How does she know my name? Does everyone know my name? _I wonder.

"Who are you?" I enquire.

"Why I'm Queen Mab" She tells me. "I am the spirit of this place... and all the places that bring despair to men's hearts. Few have ever seen me Emrys. You should count yourself fortunate."

"You, everything in this forest, it's bewildering." I say.

"The forest is but one step of the journey."

"How do we find a way out?" I crouch in front of her.

"Oh little one..." She drawls. "You should not have to ask. Left is right and right is left. And the way behind is the way ahead. It is simple."

"Oh, simple" I sigh.

"You have a mind's eye Emrys. You must learn to trust in it; for far greater challenges lie ahead."

"When we reach the dark tower?" I guess.

"If..." She whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"You must beware Emrys. The tower is not a real place. It is the heart's rest, the mind's deepest fear, the stillness in the hummingbird's eye."

"Stop talking in riddles!" I snap.

"Then I shall talk in rhyme." She retorts. "Heed my words with due concern. For one of you will not return."

"What do you mean?" I demand. Mab laughs and I look back at the others. "Which one?" I turn around but Mab is already gone. Her words are running through my head as I look around for any sign of her.

* * *

When morning comes we continue on our rescue mission. We stop for rest and Arthur starts to speak.

"We need to find the clearing where we saw the Dollerous plains."

"Which way is that?" Elyan asks.

"North" I respond. Everyone's heads snap in my direction. "Please. I know I can get us there. I wouldn't do anything to risk either Gwen's or Poppy's lives, I can get us to the dark tower. I am certain." Everyone is silent. I look at Arthur. "I know what Gwen means to you. To all of us." I look at Mordred. "And Poppy means a lot to us as well as Gwen. We need to head north."

"Which way is that Merlin?" Arthur asks. I point behind me.

"That way."

"No." Arthur says. "It's..." The sun shines through the leaves making Arthur's sword cast a shadow, pointing north. "...Over there. How on Earth would you know that?"

"Sense of smell. When the wind is from the north, you can smell the sea."

"That's ridiculous." Arthur responds.

"Trust me just this once." I plead.

"Arthur," Elyan starts, "Give him a chance."

"What choice do we have?" Mordred says. I turn and lead them north.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way Merlin?" Arthur asks me. I ignore him and use my magic to look ahead for the right path. I nod for the others to follow me then I start making my way through the branches.

"Merlin," Percival says behind me as he picks up his broken sword from earlier. "You're a genius." I keep walking and enter the small clearing we were in. Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Which way now?" He asks. I keep using my magic and lead everyone through the forest until we finally come the edge of the desert plain.

* * *

"How far do you think it is?" Elyan questions.

"At least we can see where we are going." Gwaine points out.

"Well let's not just stand here looking at it." Arthur says as he starts to advance towards the tower. The rest of us follow him.

* * *

~Gwen's P.O.V~

I lie on the floor of the room Morgana has imprisoned me in. I try to avoid the strange slimy things hanging from the ceiling. I hear footsteps approach the door. The door opens and Morgana steps in, she closes the door behind her.

"I thought you might like to dine with me." She states. I back away from her. She continues to approach me. "Come. You must eat or you'll fade away." I hide behind a column and carefully look around it. Morgana is looking at me. She holds her hand out towards me. I put my hand on hers but quickly change my mind and move away from her again. "You're hands are cold. I'll get a warm fire going for you. Anything you want you can have. I'll give it to you."

"Why are you doing this?" My voice shakes as I speak.

"Because we're friends" Morgana answers. "We always were."

"Leave me alone!" I cry as I back away from her again.

"Gwen," Morgana begins. I stand behind another column.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm helping you. I'm looking after you."

"I want nothing from you!" I exclaim. Morgana smiles and begins to walk out.

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." Then she leaves. Then the screams start again.

* * *

~Third Person~

Arthur, the knights and Merlin continue to walk to the tower. Arthur notices Percival stop and he turns to see him sat on the ground.

"We can't afford to rest" Arthur calls out to him.

"I'm alright." Percival answers. They turn and start walking again, Percival catches up.

* * *

Gwen lies on the floor again with her hands over her ears.

"Don't look, you'll be alright." She keeps telling herself, whilst crying and whimpering.

* * *

As the rescue party walks across the plain, Merlin slips and falls.

"Merlin!" Leon shouts as Percival tries to catch Merlin. Merlin falls down a ditch and narrowly avoids being pierced by a sword sticking out of the ground. Merlin scrambles out of the ditch and Percival helps him up.

"Let's keep moving." Arthur commands.

* * *

~Gwen's P.O.V~

I sit on the floor crying.

"Guinevere." I hear Arthur's voice behind me.

"Arthur" I breathe out. I turn my head halfway round before shaking it and facing forwards again. "No, I know it's not you. I know it's not you." I shake my head. "I know it's not you. I know it's not you." I repeat.

"Guinevere," I hear footsteps behind me. "Look at me."

"I know it's not you." I whimper.

"Please."

"I know it's not you."

"It's me. It's Arthur."

"I know it's not you."

"See?" I look up and see Arthur stood in front of me. "It's me. It's Arthur. You're safe now." I smile slightly. Arthur starts laughing, and then I know it's not him. His laughter gets louder. _I can't take this anymore! _I think. I don't know what else to do but scream. So I scream.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

I curl up into a ball in the corner of the room. I cry quietly to myself.

"Mordred, please find me." I whimper. "Please, please. Find me." I repeat over and over. Suddenly, I hear Gwen scream. "Gwen!" I shout. I stand up and look helplessly at the walls around me. "GWEN! GWEN!" I continue to scream her name as she keeps screaming wherever she is.

* * *

~Morgana's P.O.V~

I approach a screaming Gwen and bend down to her level.

"It's alright." I reassure her and she stops screaming. "It's alright." I place my hands on her shoulders. "I'm here." I pull Gwen into a hug and she hugs me back.

"I'm here. My darling I was wrong to make you suffer. Mandrake root is cruel. Pierces the depths of your soul, twisting your unconscious into the very image of fear and dread." I rub her back. "Gwen you've been so courageous but it was necessary." I pull away from her.

"Gwen you're not alone now. You need never be alone again. I'm the only one you can trust. I'm all you have left in the world." I persuade her, looking deeply into her eyes. The mandrake root has done its work. I can see that she believes me.

"The others taunt you. Hate you. Come" I smile and stand up. I hold my hand out to her. She takes it and smiles at me as I begin to lead her out. "You need some rest, some proper rest." Then Gwen comes to her senses and pulls away from me.

"No." She says. "Whatever twisted game you're playing, I want no part in it. I'd rather stay here and die." I guess the mandrake root has a little more work to do...

* * *

~Third Person~

Arthur, Merlin and the knights reach the entrance to the dark tower. They draw their sword and enter. They find some stairs and start climbing them in search for Poppy or Gwen. They stop for a second. All they hear is silence. Then Arthur leads them on again.

"Something's wrong" Merlin voices. Arthur looks at him. "It's too easy."

"Are you ever happy?" Arthur asks, annoyed. They continue up the stairs. Arthur moves some cobwebs and a skeleton jumps out at him. At first he is startled, then he calms. Elyan goes ahead.

"Arthur!" He calls out.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

"Arthur!" I hear someone call. Then someone enters the room I'm in. It's Elyan. I am crying too much to say anything.

"Poppy..." Elyan whispers.

"B-be c-careful. T-the f-f-flagstone r-react t-to pressure." I tell him through my tears. Elyan nods and safely makes his way over to me. Then Arthur, Merlin and the other knights enter.

"Poppy!" Mordred calls out. He's about to step forwards when Elyan stops him.

"Stop!" He warns. Then Percival lets out a yelp of pain as an arrow hits his leg.

"No one move!" Arthur commands. "Stay exactly where you are."

"What triggered it?" Leon asks. Percival removes the arrow from his leg. I continue to cry.

"The flagstones, they must react to pressure." Arthur answers.

"Poppy, where's Gwen?" Elyan asks.

"F-f-further ah-head." I cry.

"Here," Elyan takes out his sword. "I'll use this." He throws it to the ground to set the pressure flagstones off. Then he steps on the same flagstone as his sword.

"I'll go first." Merlin offers.

"I will." Mordred insists. Merlin nods, reluctantly. Mordred quickly makes his way towards me. The others follow more slowly.

"I'll push on!" Elyan declares.

"No! Elyan!" Arthur disagrees. Mordred gets to me and immediately pulls me into his arms.

"You're alright. I'm here. You're safe now." Mordred hugs me tightly.

"None of us would even be here if it wasn't for me." Elyan snaps. "I have to do this."  
"Elyan!" Arthur shouts. Arthur reaches Mordred and me. "Poppy, are you alright?" I shake my head.

"Just get me out of here." I whimper.

"We will get you out, I promise. We just need Gwen first." Arthur says softly and I nod in response. Mordred holds me close to his side as we make our way out of the room.

* * *

When we enter the room Gwen is in, we see her sat on the floor with Elyan's head in her lap. I instantly know that he's dead. Gwen looks up at Arthur as he walks up to her and her brother. I cry into Mordred's chest and he strokes my hair.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

Arthur puts his arm around Gwen as we watch the burning boat with her brother in it float away. I look over to Poppy and see Mordred's arm wrapped around her comfortingly.

"I was warned, one of us would not return." I whisper to Gaius.

"It's not your fault Merlin." Gaius responds.

"Elyan is dead."

"The sword that Elyan fell prey to was surely intended for Arthur. He is safe. So is Gwen. And so is Poppy."

* * *

~Third Person~

Everyone sleeps quietly in the castle except the Queen. Guinevere lies awake. She gets up and puts a cloak and shoes on. Then she heads out into the forest. A figure is stood in the forest. The figure turns as Gwen approaches. It is Morgana. They hug each other like old friends.

"How is it?" Morgana enquires.

"Arthur thinks he's won. He has no idea." Gwen informs Morgana.

"Do you understand now who you can trust?"

"It's you Morgana. It's only ever been you." Gwen nods.

"You're not one of them. And you never will be."

"You don't know how much I hate them. All of them."

"You've done well to see past the lies to the real truth. You have an important part to play in the future. Together we will ensure the destruction of everything Arthur holds dear." Morgana says.

Little did the two women know, Poppy was hidden in the shadows. She saw the Queen out of bed and decided to follow her. Poppy heard the whole conversation between the Queen and the witch...


	9. Chapter 7 - A Lesson in Vengeance

"You're very fortunate, sire. A fall like that could've broken your neck." Gaius tells Arthur as he tends to a wound on his arm. Arthur was taking Gwen on a picnic but they were attacked by some bandits. I know Gwen probably helped to plan that attack but I can't say anything because I doubt anyone would believe me. Whatever Morgana did to Gwen in the Dark Tower has made Gwen turn against us.

"But the men who attacked us, have they been questioned?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm sorry sire, their wounds were fatal. We were unable to learn anything from them."

"We know one thing; it can't have been a coincidence that they were there." Merlin speaks up. Gwen looks at Merlin, her eyebrows furrowed. Someone enters the room and I turn my head to see Leon enter the room.

"Sire, we recovered your saddle from the forest trail." A guard follows him in, holding Arthur's saddle. "The girth has been unpicked and re-stitched. It was designed to break sire." Arthur examines the girth on his saddle.

"It appears Merlin, on this single solitary occasion, you may be right." Arthur looks at Merlin. I glare at Gwen slightly. Merlin notices.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.  
"Nothing" I lie and smile at him. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"The thread that we found at the boy's home, matches that used to sabotage your saddle, sire." Leon informs Arthur. Tyr Seward stands before the court in the throne room. He has been accused of treason. But I know that can't be true. Tyr's always been a loyal servant to the King. He would never do something like this.

"Who put you up to this Tyr?" Arthur asks, arms crossed over his chest.

"No one. No one's put me up to anything sire." Tyr says.

"You're saying you acted alone, had no help, no accomplice."

"I don't know anything about these things you're talking about. I've done _nothing_ sire. Save, look after your horse and tack like I always do." Tyr says truthfully.

"The evidence is staring you in the face. You can't deny it."

"Sire, I swear on my mother's life." Arthur walks up to Tyr.

"Just give me their name. Why protect them? They can't help you now." Arthur says gently. Gwen narrows her eyes at Tyr. Then I work out why; Gwen did something. I don't know what. But she did something.

"Just give me their name." Arthur tries.

"I have no name. There's no name to give."  
"Then you leave me no choice. Though it saddens me greatly to do so, I must charge you with treason. Is there anything further, you'd like to say?"

"Your my king sire. I'd never do _anything_ to hurt you. _Never_." Tyr shakes his head. Arthur walks back to stand beside Gwen. He turns back to Tyr.

"Tyr Seward, by the power vested in me, I hereby sentence you to death." Arthur states and I gasp. Merlin and I exchange a look. The guards take Tyr away to the cells.

* * *

Later that day I go down to the cells to see Tyr with a bowl of soup. The guard opens the cell door, allowing me to walk in. I sit next to Tyr on the bench and hand him the bowl of soup.

"I thought you might like some food." I smile slightly. Tyr nods and takes the bowl from me.

"Thank you, my lady." Tyr starts to eat the soup.

"I know this wasn't you Tyr. I want to help you. I do." I tell him honestly.

"You heard the king. No one can help me now."

"Tyr, please. I can't help you if don't tell me what happened." I plead. "I know something happened, didn't it?"

"No! The-" Tyr cuts himself off to stop telling me something he thinks he shouldn't.

"Who? You can trust me Tyr. I promise. You won't get in trouble for anything you tell me." Tyr puts his bowl down before speaking in a low voice.

"This was a few days back; one of the horses came down with colic so I had to sleep in the stable to watch over him." Tyr pauses.

"Go on, it's alright."

"That night, I was woken by a sound. There was someone there, going over the king's saddle. I knew it wasn't right. I tried to get away and warn someone, but they saw me. They told me, if I so much as whispered a word of what I'd seen, they'd take my mother. They'd take her, and they'd cut her throat." Tyr chokes out. He looks really shaken and scared.

"I believe you. But who was it?" I enquire.

"I can't!" Tyr shakes his head.

"Tyr, please, tell me. You'll be hanged if you don't."

"And they'll kill my mother if I do."

"Tyr. I can help you."

"No. If it means me dying instead of her then so be it. I'd rather die." Tyr looks down at his hands.

"I understand." I stand and leave the cell. A guard locks it afterwards. 'This was Gwen,' I think to myself, 'she was the person going over Arthur's saddle.'

* * *

On my way through the castle Merlin walks past me.

"Merlin!" I call. He turns and faces me. "I need to talk to you. But not here." Merlin nods and follows me to my chambers.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I went to visit Tyr, down in the cells, to see if he'd tell me anything. I know he didn't commit treason."

"Did he tell you anything?" Merlin questions.

"Yes. He told me that he saw someone going over Arthur's saddle. But he wouldn't tell me who it was. They'd threatened to kill his mother if he told anyone." I tell Merlin.

"We need to go to Arthur" Merlin states. I nod and we go to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

"You went to the cells to see Tyr." Arthur looks at me.  
"I did." I confirm.

"We've been over this. We know what he said. The evidence doesn't lie."

"No one denies the crime sire" Merlin reasons.

"The only part that Tyr played was to see it done." I add.

"He told you this?" Arthur queries.

"Ten minutes ago." I say.

"Then who was it?" Arthur stands up straighter.

"He wouldn't say. He was too frightened. They'd threatened him."

"I must speak with him at once." Arthur starts to walk towards the door. Gwen looks slightly panicked. 'Gotcha!' It was definitely Gwen.

"Arthur, surely it can wait!" Gwen tries to stop him. "Gaius told you to rest. Let your injuries heal."

"I'll be fine Guinevere, I just wanna hear what he has to say," Arthur opens the door to leave.

"And you shall." Gwen says causing Arthur to stop and look at her. "Tyr's said all he's willing to say for now. He's clearly frightened and unsure what to do. Don't push him! Let him think it over and maybe after a night in the cells he'll be prepared to say more." I glower at Gwen. Arthur thinks for a moment. Then he closes the door and walks back into the room.

"As always Guinevere, you're right." Arthur walks past her and Gwen looks at Merlin and me before following Arthur.

* * *

~Third Person~

"Have you noticed anything about Gwen of late?" Merlin asks Gaius as they sit in Gaius' chambers, eating supper.

"Nothing unusual, why?" Gaius responds.

"I'm not sure exactly. Poppy keeps glaring at her."

"Something she's said? Something she's done?" Gaius wonders.

"I don't know if she's done anything to upset Poppy. But it just seems to me, that ever since Gwen returned from the Dark Tower she hasn't quite been herself."

"Why is that so surprising? She lost her only brother. Elyan was all the family she had. And grief changes people, Merlin." Gaius reasons.

"I know that. I do, but-" Merlin shakes his head.

"Besides, we can only guess of what Morgana put her through."

"That's what worries me."

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

Gaius examines Tyr's dead body as Arthur crouches beside him. Percival, Merlin and I are all clustered in the entrance to the cell. Gaius sits up.

"The blade punctured his heart. He suffered very little, I'm glad to say." Gaius tells us.

"You've spoken to the night patrols?" Arthur demands as Gaius stands.

"They saw nothing unusual sire." Percival answers. Leon enters holding something in his hands.

"What about the guards? Why didn't they raise the alarm?" Arthur asks.

"Sire, we found this in a grate." Leon says as Gaius takes the thing Leon was talking about and examines it. "In the guard room." Gaius smells it.

"Clarywort. A powerful soporific sire." Gaius hands the Clarywort back to Leon. Gaius, Percival and Leon all leave. Me, Arthur and Merlin are still stood in the cell. Arthur shakes his head.

"I've been a fool." He stands up. Merlin suddenly takes an interest in the doorway. "I should have spoken to him when I had the chance."

"Arthur." Merlin says.

"What?" Arthur's gaze is fixed on Tyr's corpse.

"Whoever did this was no stranger to Camelot. They knew the Citadel inside out."

"Whoever it was must have known you wanted to talk to Tyr, Arthur." I speak up. "So they had to silence him in case he gave anything away."

* * *

Gaius examines Gwaine's arm as they sit in Gwaine's chambers with Arthur, Merlin and me.

"No broken bones I'm glad to say." Gaius announces.

"Anything else you remember?" I ask Gwaine.

"Nothing," Gwaine shakes his head, "one minute I was pursuing them through the trees, the next I was flat on the ground."

"Are you sure it was sorcery?" Arthur questions.  
"Without a doubt, powerful too."

"Morgana?" Merlin demands.

"It's possible. But why was she there?"

"Maybe she was meeting someone." I suggest, thinking of Gwen in particular.

"Why would she come so close to the Citadel?" Arthur turns to me.

"Maybe she had to. Maybe whoever she was meeting was here in Camelot. Whoever she was meeting must also be the person who killed Tyr." I state. Gwaine and Gaius share a look.

"Well until we have more to go on, this is idle speculation." Arthur straightens up. "Gaius, Merlin, see what you can find in the woods. Perhaps there's something we overlooked."

"I'll go with them." Gwaine moves to stand but Gaius puts a hand on his arm to stop him.  
"You'll do no such thing. You'll rest Gwaine. Physician's orders." Gaius, Arthur and I leave the room.

* * *

~Third Person~

Gwen stands hidden behind glass, watching and listening to Merlin and Gwaine's conversation.

"I don't think this is over." Merlin states as he begins to pack up Gaius' things.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Well, whoever's responsible for the attack on Arthur's life, what's to stop them from trying again?"

"They haven't a chance, the Citadel's on full alert. Every entrance, every exit's being watched. Trust me; Arthur's safe as long as he remains in Camelot." Gwaine tries to reassure Merlin.

"That's just it, what if he's not safe here? What if Camelot's the most dangerous place that he could be? Who could have access to the stables, who could've known the layout of the cells? Who knew that Tyr would do anything to protect his mother?" Merlin leans closer to Gwaine. "You need to stay close to Arthur, and do whatever you can to protect him."

"You have my word on it Merlin." Gwaine promises. They nod at each other. Then Merlin takes Gaius' medicine bag and exits the room. Gwen looks around before heading off down a corridor, thinking over the conversation she's just heard.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

I arrive at Poppy's chambers and knock on her door.

"Enter!" I hear her voice on the other side of the door. I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. Poppy is sat at the table reading something.

"Merlin. What can I do for you?" She smiles at me.

"I came to ask you about something." I tell her.

"Well, ask away." She gestures to the seat across from her. I sit down and lean on the table.

"Why do you keep glaring at Gwen?" I get straight to the point.

"I don't-"

"Don't deny it!" I cut her off. "Come on, we're friends. You can tell me anything. You know you can." Poppy takes a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone, or you'll be accused of treason." I nod and she continues, "Well, this was last week, I saw Gwen sneaking out of the castle during the night. I couldn't sleep and my curiosity got the better of me and... and I followed her."

"Where did she go?" I enquire.

"Into the forest to meet... Morgana." She answers, my eyes widen.

"You should've told me this sooner!" I hiss.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would believe me!"

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I don't know what Morgana's done to her. But somehow Gwen thinks she can only trust Morgana. She hates all of us Merlin." Tears start to gather in Poppy's eyes.

"No she doesn't Poppy. Morgana's poisoned her mind."

"Morgana's going to use Gwen to destroy Camelot. I'm sure of it. Gwen was the one who sabotaged Arthur's saddle. She was the one who killed Tyr. You saw how panicked she was when Arthur was going to talk to Tyr again. She tried really hard to stop him. Then she killed Tyr so he wouldn't say anything." Silence falls between us for a few minutes.

"Thank you for telling me." I say, Poppy looks at me.

"She's going to try again. Gwen and Morgana won't stop until they've got what they want. You have to protect Arthur. Use your magic if you have to."

"I will." I nod.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

Later that day I practise my archery. Percival walks past.

"You know you can use a crossbow." He says, stopping to talk to me.

"I know. But I prefer a bow and arrow, it's more fun." I respond. Percival smiles and shakes his head as he walks away.

"POPPY!" I hear Merlin shout behind me. I turn around and see him hurrying towards me. "I need you to take a look at this." He holds a piece of fabric out to me. I take it from him and look at it closely. I recognise it almost immediately.

"Where did you find this?" I demand.

"In the forest where Gwaine was attacked." He answers. "You recognise it?" I nod.

"It's expensive, worn by someone of high authority. But it's not mine. Try looking through Gwen cloaks. I'm sure it will match one of her cloaks." I hand the fabric back to Merlin.

"Thank you so much." Merlin says as he turns and hurries back to the castle.

"Glad I could help!" I call after Merlin.

* * *

~Third Person~

The poisoned King lies unconscious on his bed. Gaius, Gwen, Poppy, Merlin and the knights are all present in Arthur's chambers.

"All the evidence suggests that the king, has been poisoned." Gaius announces.

"You're certain Gaius?" Gwen whispers in fake worry.

"Quite certain" Gaius replies. "The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to the use of henbane."

"Is there no hope?" Gwen acts being upset. Merlin and Poppy exchange a look.

"The poison is a deadly one, my lady. There may be a way to arrest its course but I cannot guarantee it."

"One thing I know for certain. That whoever did this, lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all." She turns to look at the knights. "Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King's stables, the King's prison, even the King's food." She hesitates. "There is only one I know of…" She turns around and looks at Merlin. "Merlin."

Merlin just stares back at Gwen. Anger floods through Poppy as she turns and storms out of the room. She slams the door behind her for good measure.

"Poppy!" Mordred quickly follows her out of the room.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

I run out into the grounds of the castle. Mordred follows me.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO MERLIN?! AFTER ALL HE'S DONE! FOR ARTHUR, FOR CAMELOT! IT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Poppy calm down." Mordred tries.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MERLIN HAS BEEN PUT IN PRISON FOR A CRIME HE DIDN'T COMMIT!" I yell. Mordred walks in front of me.

"Poppy, look at me." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." My brown eyes meet his green ones. "We'll figure something out. Arthur won't die and Merlin will be released from the cells." I nod and hug Mordred. He hugs me back tightly.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

Gaius and Poppy come to visit me in my cell.

"You were right, Merlin. Whatever Morgana did in the Dark Tower, she's taken control over Gwen and used it to get to Arthur." Gaius says.

"Can you save him?" I ask.

"The poison is too strong, too virulent."

"Your magic is his only hope, Merlin." Poppy adds.

"You need to get me out of here somehow." I respond.

* * *

During the night, Gaius lowers a potion into my cell. I know what the blue liquid is; the antidote for an ageing spell. I smile and take the antidote. I use an ageing spell to become old and use my magic to unlock the cell door. I put on a red robe to disguise my clothes. Then I walk out to where the guards are sat. They stand up and draw their swords when they see me.

"Who are you?" One of them demands.

"What kind of a dumb fool question is that? I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be." I reply.

"That's no answer." He says.

"What other answer is there? It's the only answer worth giving."

"What are you doing here?"

"Incredible. You follow one idiot question with another!" I point toward the cells. "I'm visiting the cells, as you perfectly well know."

"No, you're not. Not unless we say so, you're not."

"But you already said so. Only ten minutes ago you said so. You said so and I did so!"

"No, we didn't."

"What on earth is wrong with you? Something interesting in your tea, is there? It's hardly any wonder your prisoners are being murdered if you can't even remember who you're letting in and who you're letting out! You let me in! And I thank you for that. And now, apparently I have to let myself out! Ah!" I exclaim. Then before they can speak I hold my hand up and say, "Goodbye!" Then I hastily walk past the guards.

* * *

I slowly walk into the palace kitchens to take the antidote. Just as I am about to take it, the cook appears.

"You! What are you doing in my kitchen?" She demands.

"Nothing."

"Nothing means mischief in my book."

"Well you've been reading the wrong book."

"And mischief means theft."

"No, it doesn't."

"And theft means my pies!" She exclaims.

"Your pies? Why on earth would anyone want to steal your godforsaken pies?"

"My pies are the talk of Camelot."

"Oh yes, indeed they are. The crust like rusted iron, a filling like last year's horse dung, and the smell, oh yes, just like the guardhouses latrine!" _This is brilliant!_ I think.

"Nobody insults my pies and gets away with it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, should I speak instead of your poisonous flans? Like vomit, curding in the noon day sun. Or your dumplings! The king himself likened them to freshly lain frogspawn, wrapped in pig snot." _I'm having so much fun but this is taking forever._

"What would you know about the king and my dumplings?"

"Oh good grief." I knock her out with a pan using my magic. "Should have done that years ago." I state. I step over her and leave.

* * *

I take the potion while walking down a corridor. I spot two guards outside of a door. I use magic to make a candle holder on the wall loose. The guards start to go to investigate. Gwaine and some other knights come from the other end of the corridor.

"You there!" Gwaine, I think, yells and I know they've seen my shadow. I run through the castle and they follow me. "You, halt!" I keep running towards the front doors. "This way!" I burst outside and hide from the sight of the knights who have just exited the castle.

"He's gone." Gwaine huffs. "We've lost him."

"Inform the men we've had an intruder." Mordred orders a guard. "Put the Citadel on high alert."

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

The warning bell goes off and I know Merlin has escaped. I go straight to Arthur's chambers and enter.

"Poppy, what's going on?" Gwen asks. I ignore her and walk over to the window, overlooking the square. I open the window then I turn and face Gwen and Gaius. Just then Gwaine opens the door.

"Are you alright?" He asks Gwen. Merlin sneaks in through the open window behind me. I block the others' view of him.

"Yes." Gwen answers.

"Have you seen anything? Heard anything?" Gwaine continues to question.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"There's an intruder within our walls."

"Here? In the Citadel?"

"Yes my lady." Gwaine breathes out. Gaius looks at me silently asking me if Merlin has entered the room. I nod slightly then Gaius turns his attention back to Gwaine and Gwen. "We last saw them in the main square, then we lost sight of them."

"My lady you may be in danger. Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He'll ensure no harm comes to you there." Gaius tries to persuade Gwen to leave.

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" Gwen queries.

"You are to be our leader Gwen. Your Camelot's future. Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?"

"I can't leave Arthur, not now." Gwen begins to advance towards Arthur but Gaius puts up a hand to stop her.

"Gwen, I promise, if there is any change, I will fetch you at once."

"Gaius is right. Come my lady. You're not safe here." Gwaine helps Gwen leave the room. Once the door is closed I stand aside and allow Merlin to go over to Arthur's side. Gaius joins us.

"How did you know Merlin was there?" Gaius asks me.

"How else was he going to get in without being caught?!" I reply.

"How is he?" Merlin asks Gaius.

"His heart has nearly stopped. I fear he's close to death." Gaius responds, solemnly. Merlin puts a hand on Arthur's chest.

"The sickness is so deep in him." Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know if I have the power to bring him back."

"You can do this Merlin." I encourage. Merlin takes several deep breaths before placing both his hands on Arthur's chest and casting a healing spell. When he's finished he steps back beside me so Gaius can check Arthur. Gaius checks Arthur's pulse then he turns to face us. Merlin and I both start to cry, fearing the worst. Arthur moves and makes a face.

"Gaius." He mumbles as he rolls onto his side. Merlin and I let out sighs of relief.

"Merlin." Gaius gasps. Merlin laughs. "Well done, Merlin!" Gaius hugs Merlin. "Well done." When Gaius lets go of Merlin I hug him.

"I told you, you could do it."

"You'd better get back to the cells before you're missed." Gaius points out to Merlin.

"There are guards on every floor and every stairwell. How am I going to get back down there?" Merlin enquires.

"Well the same way as you came up, obviously." Gaius tells Merlin.

"Obviously." Merlin repeats as Gaius nods his head. I laugh.

* * *

"I told you so." Someone whispers from behind me making me jump. I turn to see Mordred smirking at me.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I say.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." Mordred kisses me.

"You idiot. Anyway why did you say 'I told you so'?"

"I told you Arthur wouldn't die and that Merlin would be released from the cells." I smile and shake my head at him.

"Poppy, Mordred, throne room, now." Gwaine says as he passes us. We both follow Gwaine to the throne room.

* * *

"The Queen found these vials in my chambers. They bear, as you can see a distinctive mark. Thanks to her tireless effort, she has been able to trace them." Arthur walks towards an old man and holds the vial up in front of him. "This is your mark, is it not?"

"It is my mark, yes." He admits.

"What does this vial contain?" Arthur holds up the vial with a horrible yellow coloured liquid in it.

"Its- its valerian, sire."

"What does it do?" Arthur presses.

"It renders the subject unconscious." The old man answers. Arthur holds up the vial with a clear liquid in it.

"This one?"

"Henbane. It's a poison my lord."

"A lethal poison." Arthur hands the vials to Leon. "And it is only thanks to the great skills of my physician, that I am still alive."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I…I supplied it, I must confess. But I did not know that it was intended for you. In truth, I was..um.. was too afraid to ask." The old man stutters.

"Too afraid to ask who?" Arthur grills.

"She who…procured it."

"And did you recognize this woman?"

"Well, I cannot say for certain but I believed it to be Morgana Pendragon." Arthur nods and the guards take the old man away. Arthur walks back to the throne.

"Because of the Queen's diligence, the truth has been uncovered." Arthur takes Gwen's hand and leads her forward. "Each and every one of us owes her a great debt. Long live the Queen."

Gwen stands in front of room smiling while everyone shouts. She turns in a circle and nods her head a few times.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" Everyone except Merlin and I shout. Gwen looks at Merlin. He stares back at her showing nothing.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" Everyone continues to chant.


	10. Chapter 8 - The Hollow Queen

~Merlin's P.O.V~

I sigh as I prepare hot water for Gwen's bath; she asked me to fetch her some hot water. I sense someone watching me and turn around. I see a boy staring at me from the doorway.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"My name is Daegal." He replies. **(A/N: Daegal is pronounced Die-gal)**

"How'd you get in here?" I question whilst walking over to the door.

"It wasn't difficult."

"Really? Get out."

"Please, it's my sister. She's sick. She needs a physician." Daegal says.

"Well, bring her to Gaius." I start to push the boy out but he holds his arm up.

"I can't." He points to his wrist. "It's too dangerous for our kind." That's when I notice the druid symbol on his arm. "I need you to come with me. She needs your help or she will die."

"I'm not a physician." I tell him. I think I hear footsteps. "In." I pull Daegal inside and push the door so it's nearly closed. I look outside for anyone who may be approaching. I turn back to Daegal and close the door.

"She's only six. She has the sweating sickness. I'm beginning you. You are her only chance."  
"How far is she?" I enquire.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings." He answers, I shake my head slightly.

"That's more than half a day away." I point out.

"She won't last much longer. You must come now." He pleads. I shake my head again.

"Nope, can't." Daegal looks at me, pleadingly. "I can't."

"I have risked my life to save her. Please tell me it was not in vain."

"Go." I open the door. "Get out of here. Go." Daegal turns back to me.

"Will you help her?" There is silence for a few moments.

"Meet me..." I sigh. "At the entrance to the Darkling Woods, at first light." Daegal nods and leaves, I close the door behind him.

* * *

Morning comes and I gather supplies and food for the journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

"You don't even know who this boy is!" Gaius objects from the other side of the room.

"He's a druid." I say.

"He broke into the castle like a thief."

"How else was he going to reach me?"

"A journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin. It's a den of... murderers, cutthroats..."

"It is dangerous." I agree.

"It's a long way north of dangerous."

"What am I supposed to do, let this girl die?"

"The journey there and back is going to take you the best part of the day. How are you going to keep it from Arthur?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I say, going back into my room.

"Me?!" Gaius calls in alarm.

"Sarrum of Amata is arriving today. Arthur will be too busy to notice where I am."

"Merlin," Gaius starts, I look at him. He just stares at me for a while.

"I promised the boy, and, I can't go back on it now." I put my bag on my back. "I'll be back by nightfall." I inform Gaius as I walk out.

* * *

I see Daegal sat on a fallen log waiting for me in the Darkling Woods.

"Sorry I'm late." I call out to him. Daegal stands up.

"I thought you weren't coming." He says.

"I was bringing you some breakfast." I explain, throwing some bread to hm. "It's fresh." Daegal takes a bite out of it as we start walking through the forest.

"It's good of you to do this." He states.  
"I only hope I can help your sister."

"Did you get in trouble?" Daegal asks from behind me.

"No." I answer.

"But... you're the King's, servant."

"Arthur, won't even notice I'm gone." I scoff.

* * *

"Here." I hold my water container out to Daegal. He accepts it and drinks some water.

"Ow." He quickly lowers his left arm from pain. I look at him.  
"What's wrong?"

"I fell, getting into the Citadel."

"Here, let me have a look."

"It's my sister that need caring for, not me." Daegal insists.

"Wait." We stop walking, Daegal faces me. "We've a long journey ahead of us. You don't want this getting any worse." Daegal sits on a log and I sit next to him and bandage his arm. "This will help stop the blood flow, take away the swelling."

"Where d'you learn all this?" Daegal enquires.

"Gaius. When I first came to Camelot, he took me in, taught me everything that I know." I sigh. "What about you, your family?"

"I only have a sister."

"Your parents?"

"My mother's dead."

"She was a druid too." Daegal nods in confirmation.

"Humph, Gaius taught you well. You're lucky to have him."  
"I am." I stand and put my bag back on my shoulder. "Come on." I hold my hand out to help him up. We set off again on our journey.

* * *

"I tell you, if I catch this fly, I'm going to eat it." Daegal mutters as he tries to catch a fly, with no success.

"Here." I hold an apple out to him. "Better for you." Daegal takes it and starts to eat it.

"Here." I throw another apple to him. He catches it. We stop walking.

"Don't you like them?"

"They're my favourite."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"I don't need it; I had a big breakfast."

"Why are you being like this? People I've met they're... not like you, they don't care. I don't matter."

"Don't think that. We all matter." I hand him my container of water again, "have a drink."

"Thank you."  
"Come on." We continue walking.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

"Poppy, have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asks me as I pet my horse in the square. I am about to go on a ride through the woods.

"Not since last night." I respond. "Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Have you asked Gaius?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No, good idea." He starts to walk away when he stops and turns back to me. "Where are you going?"

"For a ride in the woods." I answer.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I can take care of myself!" I scoff.

"Besides, we need you here. It's an important day today."

"I'll only be an hour. I promise."

"I'll get Mordred to go with you." And with that, Arthur hurries back into the castle.

* * *

~Merlin's P.O.V~

We come to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Daegal stops walking and looks around nervously. I look back at him.

"What is it? Your arm?" He shakes his head. I point further into the Valley. "We need to get to your sister." Daegal is silent. I walk up to him. "When you last saw her, how bad was she?"

"I told you, the life had nearly gone from her." He looks down and begins to walk ahead. He holds the apple back out to me. "Here, I don't want it." I take it back from him and he keeps walking. I can sense something's wrong but I shake it off and follow Daegal.

* * *

I hear a twig snap and look up to see bandits trekking through the trees. I hide from the bandit's view. I use telepathy to warn Daegal. _Daegal, bandits. _He keeps walking as if he did not hear me. _Get down! _Still no response. I get up and pull Daegal into hiding.

"What're you doing?!" He demands.

"Shh!" I put a finger to my lips. Daegal sees the bandits. "Did you hear me?" I whisper.

"No." He shakes his head. Something is definitely wrong. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"It's not safe yet." I whisper back. I pick up my bag and get up. "Come on." Daegal stands. "The sooner we get to your sister the better."

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

I stand on the balcony overlooking the square with Gwen. We watch as the Sarrum and his men approach Arthur, Gaius and the knights. The Sarrum looks up at Gwen and me and smirks.

"What a creepy man." I mutter. Gwen gasps.

"Poppy! You should not say such things! Don't let me hear you say anything like that again!" She scolds. Right, that was out of character. The Sarrum turns his attention to Arthur.

"We are most grateful to the Sarrum for accepting our invitation and gracing our palace with his presence." Arthur calls out to the Sarrum. "We welcome him and his warriors with friendship."

"The last time I met you, you were ten years old" the Sarrum states. "Uther held a tournament in your honour."

"I fight my own tournaments now."

"Well we shall enjoy putting you to the test." The Sarrum says.

* * *

~Third Person~

"We're here." Daegal informs Merlin. "She's just on the other side of those trees."  
"What's wrong?" Merlin looks behind him at Daegal.

"Nothing. Just hope she's still alive." Merlin pats him on the back. When Merlin walks into the clearing, he finds it empty. He drops his bag and turns on Daegal.

"There's no one here." Merlin states, gesturing around him. "Why have you brought me here, what is this?"

"I can explain." Daegal begins. Merlin grabs Daegal's left arm.

"You're not a druid." Merlin hisses as he pushes Daegal's sleeve up to reveal the druid symbol rubbing off his arm. Merlin drops his arm and glares at him. "Who are you?" Daegal looks at something behind Merlin as he notices Morgana stood waiting. Merlin, however, keeps his eyes fixed on Daegal. Morgana uses her magic to pull Merlin backwards, knocking him out.

"You've done well." She tells Daegal. She walks towards him. "Knew it wouldn't be difficult." She throws a pouch of gold to him. "Merlin has a weakness for outcasts, especially druids." Morgana turns to the unconscious Merlin lying on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Daegal questions.

"Because Merlin has meddled in my plans once too often." She takes out a bottle of poison and begins to speak to the unconscious Merlin, "the agony you'll feel... you'll be glad when death comes." She pours the poison into Merlin's mouth. Then she stands and kicks him over the side and Merlin falls down the slope, coming to a stop at the bottom. Daegal jogs over to stand beside Morgana, he looks down at Merlin.

"You really going to kill the king?" He enquires.

"Hold your tongue." Morgana snaps, venomously. "Not a word of this to anyone." She turns to Daegal. "You're forgetting I still have a few drops left." With that she walks away to continue with whatever evil things she is planning. Daegal gazes down at Merlin one last time before walking off somewhere.

* * *

~Poppy's P.O.V~

That night I am sat in the banquet hall beside Gwen. Arthur is on Gwen's other side, between her and the Sarrum.

"I feel we have much in common." Arthur starts, "we share many allies and friends. Also an enemy."

"Sorcery." The Sarrum says. Arthur nods.

"There is a rumour, that you held Morgana prisoner." Arthur looks at the Sarrum. "Is it true?" Gwen turns her head towards the Sarrum and I too am intrigued to hear what he has to say.

"She's nothing to be feared. I kept her, like an animal." The Sarrum takes a swig of his wine.

"How did you capture her? She's, a sorceress, a high priestess."

"I found her weakness." The Sarrum looks at Arthur. "Everyone has one, even a high priestess. A young dragon." He drinks more wine again. "Her love for that creature, caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible. But not more than she deserved. I knew that she wouldn't dare to use magic against me, not while her beloved creature was at risk of harm." Arthur stares at him, slightly shocked. "Such a shame, all that power, all that beauty, abandoned and forgotten, in a living grave." Gwen looks away from the Sarrum and closes her eyes as if she cannot bear to think of it.

"You're a harsh judge, Lord Sarrum." Arthur says.

"When it comes to sorcery we must be merciless. I was not merciless enough. Morgana, escaped. A lapse on my part, I will not be so foolish again. Not that her time with me was entirely wasted. As the dragon grew, the pit became too small. Gradually the creature, was crippled, twisted. At night you could hear its cries. They were even more heart-breaking than Morgana." Arthur looks slightly repulsed by the Sarrum's words. Gwen is obviously disturbed. She stands from her seat and look at Arthur and the Sarrum.

"I hope the Sarrum will forgive me if I retire for the night." She says. The Sarrum gives Gwen his consent and she smiles. Then she turns to me. "Poppy, will you accompany me to my chambers?"

"Of course." I get up and we both walk out of the hall.

* * *

~Third Person~

As soon as they are out of the hall, the Queen pushes the younger woman against the wall.

"I know that you know." Gwen hisses at Poppy.

"Know what?" Poppy asks.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about."

"What do you want?" Poppy says through gritted teeth. Gwen grabs her arm roughly and pulls her through the halls. "Where are you taking me?!"

"You see, Poppy, I can't have you telling the others about me." Gwen says. "That would ruin everything. You and I are going for a little ride in the forest."

"Or what?"

"Or you can watch as Mordred dies a slow, painful death. Then instead of killing you too, I will let you live and you can live with the pain of losing him because you disobeyed me. Understand?" Gwen continues to drag Poppy down to the stables. Poppy doesn't say anything else because she is too stunned and repulsed by the Queen's words. Gwen mounts her horse, pulling Poppy behind her and she rides out into the night.

* * *

~Morgana's P.O.V~

I walk to my usual meeting spot with Gwen. I see her stood there, waiting for me with Poppy. I furrow my brows in confusion. I shake my head then walk up behind them.

"My lady" I greet. Gwen turns to face me she smiles then embraces me with one arm, the other is stopping Poppy from leaving. I hug her back. "Why is the Lady Poppea here?" I enquire when we've pulled away.

"She's been a little bit too nosey. She knows that I am not one of them. I brought her here so you could deal with her how you see fit." Gwen responds.

"Oh, really? Well that's very bad. Very bad indeed." I drawl.

"You're despicable" Poppy hisses. "Both of you. Despicable."

"Now, now." I put my hand on Poppy's cheek. "Sleep." I instruct, using my magic. Poppy's eyes close and she falls to the floor. I look at Gwen. "She won't be a problem anymore. I'll deal with her when we're done."

"What of Merlin?" Gwen queries.

"He's gone to his death, along with everything he knows." I reply. "And the Sarrum?"

"He's feasting with Arthur as we speak."

"Then we must act quickly. We cannot afford an alliance between Amata and Camelot. It would put the throne beyond my reach forever." Gwen shakes her head and sighs. "What is troubling you?"

"The Sarrum. Are we right to enlist such a man? Is there not another way?"

"Do you not see how perfect this plan is? The Sarrum's reputation precedes him. There is no deadlier assassin in the five kingdoms. Arthur will not stand a chance."

"You sure he'll agree?" Gwen queries.

"You're forgetting how well I know this man. For two years, his was the only voice I heard. I know the Sarrum. I know his lust for power. He will not refuse your offer. He will think he can control you, but he will reckon without me." I answer, Gwen smiles.

"And once Arthur is dead?"

"The knights will turn on your guest and make you their Queen." I state, Gwen smiles again. "But you must promise me something." Gwen looks closely at me. "You must make sure the Sarrum's last moments are filled with agony."

"It will be my pleasure." Gwen smiles at me and I smile back slightly. I watch Gwen leave and then turn to Poppy. I lift her up and put her on my horse. I take her deep into the forest to my hideout. Then I bring her inside and tie her up.

* * *

~Gwen's P.O.V~

I walk out as the Sarrum comes back from watching Arthur train.

"My lady." The Sarrum greets.

"Your man showed great skill to beat my husband." I say.

"The men of Amata are born with swords in their hands." He replies as he starts to walk on.

"I can't help but believe that Camelot would benefit from a leader like you." I state, stopping him.

"Mm." He agrees. I lean forward.

"You should've let him die." I say quietly. The Sarrum gesture for his guards to leave, they walk away. I smile slightly.

"Must've misheard you." He says.

"I don't think so." I shake my head.

"You're not happy with your husband?" The Sarrum wonders. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'd be happy if he died tomorrow." I answer. The Sarrum looks at me in surprise. "If someone can make that happen I would ensure that they were richly rewarded." The Sarrum seems to be considering my offer.

"I'm not sure I believe you." He speaks.

"Hm." I hear footsteps. "Meet me outside the King's solar tonight. We can speak openly there." I smile a little and walk away, thinking about how I will persuade the Sarrum to take up my offer.

* * *

~Third Person~

Merlin is a ghostly white and is dying from Morgana's poison. Daegal returns and shakes Merlin. However, he does not respond so Daegal pours water into his mouth. This wakes him up. Merlin sees Daegal and glares at him a little.

"You." Merlin says, though it sounds more like he breathed the word out, accusingly. "You came back, why?"

"I couldn't leave you to die." Daegal admits.

"You're too late." Merlin says. Daegal shakes his head.

"No, I can help. You're a physician. You tell me what to do."  
"There's nothing!"

"There _must_ be a cure. You tell me which herbs and I'll find them for you." Merlin stays silent. "Come on, what do we need?"

"Rue, it's got yellow flowers..."  
"And feathery leaves." Daegal nods.

"Milfoil..." Merlin continues.

"Yarrow." Daegal states.

"Ground into a tincture." Daegal takes in the information and runs off to find the herbs. "Hurry..." Merlin mutters. "Hurry..."

* * *

Daegal returns later with the cure.

"Here." He helps Merlin drink the cure. "Here." Daegal offers Merlin water but he pushes it away.

"Nothing else." He breathes out. Merlin convulses then goes still. Daegal despairs about the possibility of Merlin being dead.

* * *

~Mordred's P.O.V~

"POPPY?!" I yell. I've been trying to find her for most of the day, with no success. "POPPY?!" Still no answer.

"Mordred?" Arthur walks around the corner. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Have you seen Poppy? I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh, Guinevere said she went to visit an old friend last night and she probably stayed with them."

"Then why is her horse still in the stables?" I query. Arthur furrows his brow in confusion.

"That is peculiar... She could've used a different horse." He suggests.

"All the horses are in the stables. It's like she's vanished into thin air. Do you think something's happened to her?" I enquire.

"I don't know." He states.

"What should we do?"  
"Give it another day and if Poppy doesn't turn up by tomorrow evening, we'll start sending out patrols." Arthur tells me.

"Yes, my lord." I say and walk away thinking about what might have happened to Poppy.

* * *

~Gwen's P.O.V~

I go down to meet the Sarrum, cursing myself for being late because Gaius was worried about Merlin's disappearance.

"Forgive me, I was... waylaid." I apologize to the Sarrum.

"Speak." He orders.

"I have a simple proposition," I begin, "one that would be mutually beneficial. You kill Arthur, I assume the throne, and in gratitude give over one third of Camelot's lands to Amata."

"You think the people will accept this?" He challenges.

"Without a King, I will insist that it's a necessary price for our protection."

"And the knights?"

"They will remain loyal to me. They'll do whatever I say." I shrug.

"What about the Lady Poppea?"

"She is but a child. There's nothing she could do." I scoff.

"How do we kill him? The King is surrounded by armed guards at all times."

"Guards who answer to me." I point out. "You appoint the assassin, I will deliver the means."

"I have just the man." He informs me.

"Then make him ready." I smile. "Arthur has proposed a treaty. The signing tomorrow will provide us with the perfect opportunity. Hm." I smile then leave.

* * *

~Third Person~

Daegal sits and waits for Merlin to wake up. Merlin begins to stir and wake up.

"You're alive." Daegal states. Merlin slowly sits up. "You have to believe me, I did not know what Morgana intended."

"You betrayed me." Merlin says.

"She offered me money. You've seen what it's like."

"Do you know what Morgana's planning?" Merlin questions, looking at Daegal.

"No. I met the Lady Morgana and the Queen only once." Daegal responds.

"I don't believe you." Merlin states, Daegal is silent. "Please, whatever you know..."

"I think they mean to kill the King." Daegal looks down at his hands. Merlin begins to stand. "What are you doing?"

"I need to warn Arthur before it's too late." Merlin starts to limp, due to a leg wound, off through the trees. Daegal decides to follow him. A little way through the trees they see a camp.

"Bandits." Merlin states. "Did anyone see us?"

"No"  
"We'll edge around the outside."  
"They'll have lookouts."

"We don't have a choice! We need to get back to Camelot." Then they make their way around the outside of the camp but Merlin slips and falls down a small hill. Daegal hurries over and helps Merlin up. However it's too late; the bandits have seen them.

"Go." Merlin orders Daegal.

"No." Daegal protests.

"I can look after myself."

"I'm not going to leave you this time." Daegal argues.

"Get to safety." Merlin instructs but Daegal ignores him. The bandits surround them both, swords drawn.

"If you value your lives, you won't take another step." Merlin warns the bandits.

"What are you doing?" Daegal demands.  
"Trust me."

"Here." Daegal holds up a pouch of gold and throw it to a bandit. "It's all the money we have."

"You." The bandit, who caught Daegal's gold, points his sword at Merlin. "Empty your pockets."

"Last chance." Merlin states. Daegal looks around nervously.

"You don't even have a sword." The bandit points out.

"I don't _need_ one." Merlin says, and then he uses his magic to throw the bandit backwards. Daegal looks shocked and the other bandits flee. Merlin watches them go.

"Let's go." Merlin says and they start moving again.

* * *

Morning comes and Merlin and Daegal are still going to Camelot as fast as they can.

"You have magic, Merlin." Daegal muses.

"Yes." Merlin sighs.

"And you live in Camelot. Does anyone know?" Daegal questions. Merlin stops and checks his leg wound.

"Only Gaius." Merlin answers.

"Not Arthur?"

"No. And if he ever found out, he'd probably hang me."

"But you still help him?"

"I have to; it's my job."

"But he would kill you."

"In his heart, he's a good man. And I know that he will one day bring about a world we all dream of."

"That must be hard." Daegal mutters. Merlin begins to stand but Daegal stops him. "Merlin, you may be a warlock, but you need that treated. I'll help you." Merlin ignores him. "Please. Please."

* * *

Gaius enters Arthur's chambers.

"I'm worried about Merlin. The bed has not been slept in." Gaius states. Gwen freezes whilst she's in the middle of styling her hair. "I fear he's in danger."

"What d'you mean?" Arthur demands from where he's stood behind his desk.

"I think we need to send a search party." Gaius voices. Gwen steps out from behind her dressing screen.

"What's happened?" She enquires.

"Merlin's gone missing." Arthur answers her.

"Oh I knew I should've said something." Gwen sighs. "Arthur I feel terrible. This is my fault. I know where Merlin is."

"Where?" Gaius questions.

"I shouldn't say. I promised him I wouldn't but-" Gwen looks down. "He's gone to visit someone."

"Who?" Arthur asks.

"He's not in danger." Gwen assures them. "He's seeing a girl."

"Merlin?" Arthur asks in disbelief.

"Gaius, I'm sorry but there is no reason to worry."

"Except for the poor girl." Arthur says.

"I should've told you but I don't think he wanted anyone to know."

"Thank you, my Lady." Gaius says although he can tell Gwen is lying and something really has happened to Merlin.

"Good. Then we can get on with the signing. Gaius, you can help me get dressed." Arthur goes to get his chainmail from the other side of the room. Gwen smiles and shrugs before going back to sort out her hair.

* * *

Daegal bandages Merlin's leg, Merlin watches him silently.

"You've done well." Merlin nods to Daegal.

"Really? I don't think I've done many good things in my life."

"Well you've done something good now. See? I'm better. You've the gift."

"Must be from my mother." Daegal muses.

"So that bit was true." Merlin guesses.

"It was all true." Daegal nods. "Except about my sister."

"She isn't sick?"

"I don't have a sister." Daegal admits.

"And your mother?" Merlin stands with the help of Daegal. "She wasn't a druid?"

"No but she was like you. She had magic. And Uther killed her for it."

"I'm sorry." Merlin checks his leg. "It feels good." Merlin starts walking a lot better than before, Daegal follows him.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen walk down to the Council Chambers arm in arm.

"What a momentous day this is for Camelot." Arthur remarks.

"Indeed, my Lord. It marks the beginning of a new era."

* * *

Merlin and Daegal finally arrive at the castle. Merlin rushes to Arthur's chambers but he is already entering the Council Chambers with the Sarrum and their entourages. Merlin trips at the bottom of a staircase. He gets up and grabs one of the spears kept for the guards to use it for support.

Arthur and his men assemble around the Round Table with the Sarrum and his men. One of the Sarrum's men walks up a staircase to a balcony that overlooks the Council Chambers. He gets a crossbow ready.

Merlin and Daegal hurry to the Council Chambers. Merlin stops and turns to face a door when he feels a draft.

"What's wrong?" Daegal asks worriedly.

"This should be locked." Merlin limps back to the open door. He and Daegal go through it and up the stairs.

The Sarrum stalls signing the treaty. He glances up to the balcony as the man with the crossbow takes aim to shoot Arthur. Merlin and Daegal reach the balcony and the man with the crossbow fires an arrow at them. Merlin uses his magic to deflect it. Then the man throws two knives at them. Merlin and Daegal duck for cover. The Sarrum is about to sign, Gwen is anxious, the man aims back at Arthur. Merlin uses his magic to throw the spear at the man, killing him and diverting his shot into the Sarrum's chest. Both the man and the Sarrum die.

"Leon!" Arthur shouts and points up to the balcony. Gaius steps forward to check the Sarrum. And Gwen nods to Arthur that she's alright. The Knights follow Leon out and up to the balcony. Gwen is upset by the failed assassination attempt on Arthur's life. Merlin gets up to check that Arthur is still alive. Then he turns his attention to Daegal.

"We did it." Merlin states. Daegal is sat leaning against the wall with a knife embedded in his abdomen. Merlin walks over to him and crouches next to him.

"Did I save Arthur?" Daegal asks.

"Yes." Merlin nods.

"Did I do something good?" Daegal asks. Merlin nods again. "Finally, eh?" Daegal struggles for breath. Then he dies

"You did." Merlin whispers.

* * *

Later that night Arthur, Gwen and Merlin are in Arthur's chambers. Merlin is serving Arthur and Gwen dinner.

"I still can't believe how lucky I was." Arthur says. "I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from. You need to make sure you give him a decent burial."

"I'll do that." Merlin offers, "If you'll allow me the time."

"Oh, so, you can go and visit that girl again." Arthur says. Gwen looks at Arthur.

"What?"

"Girl." Arthur repeats.

"Don't have one." Merlin says.

"That's not what Guinevere tells me." Arthur responds. Merlin looks at Gwen and she smiles at him.

"So, why don't you, tell us all about her?"

"Right."

"And why you're walking with a limp." Arthur adds. Merlin and Gwen stare at each other. Someone opens the door and walks in. It's Mordred.

"Mordred." Arthur is surprised.

"I'm sorry to barge in but it's important." Mordred apologises. He glances at Gwen then looks back at Arthur. "Poppy is still missing." Merlin looks at Mordred.

"What?" Merlin hisses.

"Poppy's been missing for a few days. The last time I saw her was at the feast." Mordred explains. Merlin looks at Gwen then he walks out of the room.

"It'll be too dark to send a search patrol now. I'll send a search patrol at first light." Arthur tells Mordred.

* * *

The next morning Merlin and Gaius make a grave for Daegal.

"His life had only begun." Merlin comments. Merlin and Gaius begin to walk back. "It can't go on Gaius." Merlin says.

"Gwen?" Gaius asks.

"She's tried to kill Arthur twice and now Poppy's gone missing. We have to do something about her."

"Yes, but the question is what?" Gaius agrees. Merlin has a determined look on his face.


End file.
